Darkness is more than the absence of light
by Laikwalasse
Summary: The Peredhil Family visits Tharbad. What should be a joyful excursion ends in a tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness is more than the absence of light**

Disclaimer:

The characters, places, and events are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit was or will be made from this story. It was written solely for entertainment.

Author's note:

As always many, many thanks to my wonderful beta reader LadyLindariel

Summary:

The Peredhil Family visits Tharbad. What should be a joyful excursion ends in a tragedy.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 1: a long desired journey

Master Elrond, lord and renowned healer of Imladris smiled inwardly while rearranging his bag when he heard his young daughter fly past his open office door; a gown spread over her arms and multi-colored ribbons flowing after her.

"Nana, Nana, this one has to come too. I cannot travel without it. I will take it to the pack-horse."

The healer had only to wait a few seconds for a retort.

"Arwen, please join me in my room," he heard the slightly irritated voice of his wife.

Elrond sighed. They would need an extra wagon if they wanted to take along all the items Arwen was carrying back and forth the whole morning. However, Elrond had every confidence in his wife to stop their 60-year-old daughter to empty half of Imladris for the planned excursion.

Since he had announced their journey to Tharbad and the visit of the great market held there every year, Arwen´s excitement had driven most of the Last Homely House on the verge of endurance.

A market was held there every year where merchants from all corners of Middle-earth offered their goods. Exotic smelling perfumes and luxurious fabrics, as well as herbs and many more things, could be purchased there.

While his wife and daughter were excited to visit the great market, he would use the chance to meet with Galador, the actual leader of the Dúnedain of the North. It was high time to discuss matters of state.

Bad news recently reached Imladris that experienced rangers had disappeared without a trace. No effort had brought any clue as what happened to them. Increased worry and unrest had arisen that a new malice was stalking the angle.

Most of all, however, he wanted to spend a few carefree days with his family in the flourishing town. The initial worry for their safety was quickly replaced by the infectious happiness of their daughter to leave the valley for the first time.

Nevertheless, Glorfindel would accompany them; he had insisted anyway. His twin-sons Elladan and Elrohir had re-scheduled their duties and would travel with their family, eager to visit the market themselves.

Therefore, the great day finally arrived, and the family was preparing for their departure. Elrond could already hear his wife arguing with their daughter and decided not to intervene. The two packhorses were fully laden anyway, and their stay would be brief.

He checked the items of his healing bag again. He would never travel without it. He looked up at a knock on his door.

"My lord, a message from your sons."

Elrond strode toward the door and took the note from Lindir, his personal assistant thanking him with a nod.

When Lindir left, he folded up the parchment and frowned. His sons should have been here by now.

`Adar, we will do some

more investigation

about the disappearances

and will meet you

at the bridge of Tharbad.

Love El+El.`

Elrond raised an eyebrow. Maybe his sons had found a clue as to what was roaming the woods. He folded the parchment and shoved it in his pocket. He would learn soon enough.

"Bad news?"

The healer looked up at his wife standing in the door a frown on her face.

She was dressed in black leggings and a dark-grey tunic, completed with a light grey cape and knee-high boots the same color. Her silver-blonde hair braided in a single plait down her back. She looked simply beautiful.

"Elladan and Elrohir will join us at the bridge."

He was not willing to worry Celebrían. It would lead to a never-ending argument about their safety. He had not yet told her of the problems the Dúnedain faced. There would be plenty of time to explain the situation to her later.

"Are they in trouble?" she asked, not satisfied with the curt answer.

Elrond sighed. So much for distracting his wife.

"No, they are still with the Dúnedain and will meet us on the way."

Only half the truth but no lie.

When Celebrían nodded, Elrond closed the distance and embraced her.

"Let us enjoy some carefree days. The day after tomorrow will be our wedding anniversary, and I plan to celebrate it."

Celebrían raised an eyebrow.

"I hope our abode at Tharbad will be far from the center."

Elrond only laughed and followed his wife out of the room.

When he stepped into the courtyard, all was ready to depart. Arwen was already mounted, the two packhorses impatiently stomping their hooves and Erestor standing to the side to see them off.

However, before Elrond could say his good-bye´s, Glorfindel came up the pavement his horse trailing behind him.

"Are we not waiting for your sons, my lord?"

The healer shook his head.

"They will join us at the bridge of Tharbad."

Glorfindel only nodded, and Elrond was glad for not having to answer once again questions he had no answers himself.

"Then let us be on our way, my ladies," the fair-haired warrior said with an overdue bow toward Celebrían and Arwen. The daughter of Elrond laughed at the antics of the warrior. She could barely rein her horse – impatient as the young woman.

"The daylight will not be up forever."

Glorfindel mounted his horse and led the way toward the entrance to the great lawn.

"I will take good care of the house," Erestor said to his lord, which Elrond answered with a slight squeeze to the other´s upper arm.

"Of that I´m sure. Farewell, Erestor, we will be back when the moon is full."

The Last Homely House´s administrator nodded and patted the nose of his lord´s horse while the healer mounted.

"A safe journey, my lord," he said softly.

Elrond nodded his thanks and turned the great black stallion around to follow the elves already crossing the lawn toward the gated of Imladris.

"What shall happen? We have the great Glorfindel with us," Elrond said unusually playful. A derisive snort was the only answer from the warrior riding at the columns head.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They had been on the road three days now. Even if the elves could see well enough by night, Elrond had just decided to call for a stop when he heard the high-pitched cry of his daughter followed by a commotion and the irritated whinny of a horse.

Only frozen for a second, he spurred his horse forward to the head of the column.

"Please stay here; I will investigate first." Celebrián riding next to her husband nodded mutely even if her first impulse was to storm forward and look for herself what had befallen their daughter.

When the healer had reached the front, Glorfindel was already kneeling next to his daughter sitting on the ground. Both pairs of eyes were directed straight ahead at a mountain lion crouching low before them on the path. The ears of the great cat were flattened, and it snarled, the long tail whipping the ground.

Elrond dismounted slowly and crouched not to startle the irritated animal.

"Arwen, are you all right?"

Elrond had kept his voice low, yet the lion swiveled his head around and looked at the new threat with glowing yellow eyes. Another angry snarl followed.

"Yes, Adar," Arwen answered with a similar low - albeit shaken voice.

Glorfindel motioned for Arwen to move behind him and slowly toward her father.

The maiden nodded and rose her eyes still on the cat.

`Do not look her in the eyes and no turning your back,` Arwen thought while swallowing.

She was aware that a few bows were directed at the animal. She did not want the death of the beautiful cat, yet she also feared an attack.

Mountain lions were known for their swiftness and strength.

When the cat was making no efforts to spring up, and Arwen had taken two steps into his direction, Elrond reached out and pulled his daughter into his arms.

Instantly he began assessing her state and let out a breath of relief. His child was only shaken and apart from a few scratches from the fall not injured. A warrior came slowly over and escorted his lord´s daughter further back where Celebrían was waiting impatiently.

Glorfindel had meanwhile risen, never letting the lion out of his view. The big cat was still snarling threateningly.

When a warrior raised his bow, Glorfindel held up his hand.

"No," he said softly. The aggressiveness of the mountain lion indicated that there were most likely cubs in the underbrush. The entourage had startled the mother.

Glorfindel clapped his hands and let out a shout, yet against his expectations the lion did not flee but attacked instantly.

Surprised by the sudden leap Glorfindel stumbled backward and a second later, the lion was above him. He could feel the hot breath on his throat and with all his might, he tried to hold the cat´s mouth away from his skin.

He punched the cat on the left ear, and the mountain lion let out a pained cry swiveling his head to the side. Instead of ripping out his throat, it embedded his long fangs in the warrior´s right shoulder.

Glorfindel let out a pained cry, momentary seeing stars. He could barely breathe, the weight of the cat pressing him down. The lion did not open his mouth even after a few more punches from Glorfindel.

Suddenly, however, the heavy weight lifted, the searing pain instantly lessening in his shoulder when the lion opened his mouth roaring in pain.

Glorfindel blinked, seeing Master Elrond swinging his longbow a second time at the lion´s head and landing another hard blow. Finally, the cat had enough and vanished into the underbrush with a mighty leap. Glorfindel cried out again when the strong hind legs used his torso as a take-off point leaving deep scratches.

Hearing the cat vanishing, Glorfindel closed his eyes breathing deeply to get the pain under control.

Only vaguely, Glorfindel sensed the healer kneeling beside him and resting a hand on his uninjured shoulder. Glorfindel felt a warmth spreading through his body and a further lessening of the pain.

Flurry activity started around him. While Elrond was slowly cutting away his shirt from his shoulder, the accompanying warriors were busy clearing the path. Luckily a small clearing was located not far from the trail. Horses and bags were moved quickly from the road.

"Don't move, Glorfindel. I first have to stop the bleeding and access how deep the wound is."

The warrior nodded mutely and complied gladly because every move sent a wave of pain right into his brain.

When he heard a depressed sob, he opened his eyes.

Arwen and her mother had come over, and the young daughter of Elrond was crying in her mother´s arms occasionally casting an anxious look at the warrior on the ground.

When their gazes locked, Arwen mouthed an `I´m sorry.`

Just wanting to answer, Glorfindel gritted his teeth when Elrond probed the scratches on his belly. The pain flared again even if he felt more burning than the stabbing from his shoulder.

When the healer had accessed enough from what he could see in the dark, he quickly covered the wounds with a wad and pulled the shredded shirt back in place.

"Ouch, thank you," Glorfindel tried to lighten the mood, yet the healer did not even look up, the lines in his face tight.

"The camp is ready, my lord."

Elrond nodded his thanks.

"Let us move him from the road," Elrond ordered, indicating two warriors to help him lift Glorfindel.

"Elrond I can walk. It´s only a scratch," Glorfindel protested already trying to rise.

With a dangerous gleam in his eyes, the healer pressed the fair-haired warrior back to the ground.

"The last time I looked I was the healer, and you are in no condition to walk around, so keep still."

This was no wish, but a clear command and Glorfindel knew it was best to surrender.

He let himself be lifted and transferred to a soft bed. A canvas had already been spanned between two trees. He let out a sigh of relieve. Not moving was a good option after all.

For the first time since the attack, he relaxed, listening to his body fighting the pain and injury.

Elrond nodded in satisfaction seeing the warrior relax and activate his healing ability.

He rose and walked toward the low burning fire, a warrior had established. Celebrían had hung a kettle over the flames heating the water inside.

Elrond thanked her with a kiss to her cheek. Picking up his bag, he rummaged through it. He quickly took out some leaves he would use as a pain-killer. After that, he had to clean and bind the wounds.

"Ada, how is he?" Arwen asked her father while he began grinding some herbs on a great stone.

Elrond took a swift look around and nodded satisfied when he saw a functioning, established camp. Two elves had already taken watch.

He patted the log next to him, and Arwen lowered herself, her eyes never leaving the resting Balrog Slayer.

Elrond took his daughter's cold hands in his after he had placed down the grinder.

"He will recover. The wounds are painful but not life-threatening."

Arwen nodded her lips thinned. The Elf-lord knew exactly what thoughts crossed his daughter´s mind.

"We will return to Imladris, then?" Arwen asked her voice anxious.

Elrond took a deep breath directing his gaze at his wife just coming over.

"I deem it best, yet…"

"…we are much nearer Tharbad then Imladris. Maybe the shorter road is an option to consider," Celebrían interjected.

Arwen looked back and forth between her parents. From experience, she kept silent. Pushing her father to a decision was one thing he did not appreciate at all.

She sighed. It was her fault Glorfindel had been injured. The well-being of Glorfindel was paramount without question. Yet, when her father decided that it was best to return home, their journey would be over before it had even begun.

"After a night´s rest, I will decide tomorrow at sunrise."

Celebrían nodded and coaxed her daughter to help her provide the elves in the camp with something to eat. Arwen nodded reluctantly as Celebrían cast a twinkle at her husband.

`Go to Glorfindel. I will keep her occupied.´

Elrond took a deep breath. He did not need a hovering anxious youngling at his back.

He returned to the tent and was glad someone had placed a small lantern at the entrance.

"How do you feel," he asked the warrior. Glorfindel had closed his eyes, yet Elrond knew he was awake breathing through the pain.

"My fingers are cold."

Elrond nodded. Hopefully, the cat´s teeth had not ripped a sinew. He would see to it later.

"Drink this," he ordered. Helping the warrior to drink, the healer waited until the herb took its effect.

After that, Elrond washed and bound the scratches on the torso and the bite wound on the shoulder. He covered his friend with a blanket and waited until the breathing evened out.

Elrond stepped outside of the make-shift tent and stretched. Calan, one of the accompanying warriors, approached his lord.

"Master Elrond, how is the captain?"

"He´s sleeping now. It looked worse than it turned out. No doubt painful, but he will recover."

The warrior let out a hidden sigh of relief.

"Thank you, my lord. Care to see what had startled the mountain lion?"

The healer raised an eyebrow. With a last look at the sleeping fair-haired elf, he motioned for the warrior to lead the way. He sent a reassurance through the bond he shared with Celebrían and informed her where he was going.

The warrior walked deeper into the wood and left the open area. After ten minutes of walking, the warrior stopped and parted a thick underbrush with his bow.

The healer bent forward and espied three tiny cubs unmistakably mountain lions. Elrond inhaled deeply. No wonder the mother was this angry for their disturbance. He looked over his shoulder.

"The mother lion fled when I discovered the young. She will be back shortly," Calan said quickly said.

Elrond nodded. "Let us return."

When morning dawned, Elrond left the canvas-tent and stretched. He had spent the night beside the warrior while his daughter and wife had slept next door in their tent to give Glorfindel as much rest as possible to recover.

He had just rebound the wounds and was surprised at how good all looked. Glorfindel appeared well enough and loudly protested to return home, but nothing different than Elrond had expected. He wanted to wait to see how well the warrior would take his breakfast and if he would be able to endure riding. The scratches on his chest were still angrily inflamed. The shoulder wound had closed and looked satisfying.

"Good morning, my love."

Celebrían kissed her husband, and Elrond sighed at the energy his wife was sending him. He returned the kiss well aware of many eyes watching them.

"How is Glorfindel?" Celebrían asked poring the healer a cup of

freshly brewed tea.

"He is doing well considering the wounds. I tend to continue rather than to return home. Tharbad is much nearer, and there I can care much better for him."

"Of course we will continue, I´m well," Glorfindel said already standing behind the healer. Celebrian handed him a hot cup of tea also.

Elrond only closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. Without saying another word, he strode toward the still burning campfire to grab some breakfast for Glorfindel and himself.

Shortly after, the group continued their journey. Arwen rode with her mother in the back of the column her excitement somewhat subdued. Elrond had a sharp eye on Glorfindel though the warrior seemed to be doing well.

After two further days, the elves crossed a hill, and the town appeared just before them.

Elrond took a deep breath. They had arrived without further incidences.

Arwen cried: "There is Tharbad, nothing more can happen now."

For the benefit of his daughter´s excitement, Elrond smiled, even if the smile did not quite reach his eyes.

As if he had already known, that she was sorely mistaken.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

The characters, places, and events are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit was or will be made from this story. It was written solely for entertainment.

Author's note:

As always many, many thanks to my wonderful beta reader Semmley.

Summary:

The Peredhil family visits Tharbad. What should be a joyful excursion ends in a tragedy.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 2: the unbelievable happens

Elrond descended the steps down into the smoky and cramped lounge of the small inn, he and his family had made their temporary stay.

Celebrían, already sitting into a small nook, looked up when she sensed her husband and smiled. He was dressed in simple garb and had reduced his glowing to an almost non-detectable level, at least for humans, yet he still looked the majestic lord he was.

"Adar, we are here," Arwen called sitting beside her mother, not very loud as to not draw any more attention, yet loud enough for her father to spot her. The stares of the other guests were awkward enough.

The healer came over and first kissed his wife, then his daughter on the cheek aware that all eyes were on him. The innkeeper had kindly reserved them a table at a small branching aisle to have some privacy.

"How´s Glorfindel?" Arwen asked her father after he sat down.

"He had promised to rest and will join us for breakfast."

Celebrían squeezed her beloved´s hand well knowing how obstinate the warrior could be when it came down to curing him of injuries. With his quick elven healing ability, he would indeed soon be back on his feet.

"Where are Elladan and Elrohir?" Elrond asked looking around.

Due to the happenings during their journey and their delay, they had missed joining the twin brothers at the bridge of Tharbad. The sons of Elrond waited a day longer then appointed. Concerned, they had searched for the group but then decided to continue toward the town in the hope to meet their family there.

At the gates, they were finally reunited. Caring properly for Glorfindel had been paramount, and so there was little time to exchange news.

"They are looking after the horses and will join us shortly."

Celebrían had just finished speaking when the door to the inn opened, and the twins entered.

Arwen sighed when all eyes were now on her brothers. The blatant behavior of the humans unnerved her.

The twins came over and hugged their mother and sister. "Adar," they said in unison nodding at their father.

Sensing his sister´s unease Elrohir smiled.

"You have to learn to ignore them. They do not see elves very often."

"And surely not in such bunch." Arwen giggled but stopped at her father´s stern glance.

After the innkeeper had taken their orders, the elves relaxed.

"How´s Glorfindel?" Elladan asked.

"Back on his feet tomorrow," Elrond answered. Elladan nodded and sighed. He and Elrohir had feared the worst when their family did not appear as appointed.

"Good. Galador will meet with us tomorrow."

"But we wanted to visit the market," Arwen protested her brow furrowed.

Elrohir placed a loving arm around his sister´s shoulder.

"Don´t worry, my dearest sister, we will explore the market with you until you beg us to bring you back. I have already spotted a stand with lovely ribbons and wonderful colored cloth."

"Really?" Arwen´s eyes shone. She hugged her brother enthusiastically.

Celebrían looked at her son fondly. Elrohir had a special bond with his sister. Beside the respectable warrior he had become, he was still the loving brother.

When the innkeeper brought the evening meal, Arwen looked skeptical at her plate.

"I´m not sure I will eat this?" she asked with a pleading look at her father.

"You wanted to dive into human society," Celebrían said demonstratively picking a piece on her plate with her fork.

Elrond shook his head while the twins laughed.

….

After a quiet and refreshing night and a heartening breakfast, the family gathered in front of the inn ready to explore the town.

Glorfindel was sitting at the front porch of the inn enjoying a glass of deep red wine. He was not content that Elrond had made clear he did not want him to leave this place until they returned from the visit to the market.

"I cannot possibly let you all go without protection," the warrior declared with an indignant voice.

"We are going to the market, not into battle," Elrond answered shaking his head. He was not willing to let the fair-haired elf overtax himself one day after him getting injured.

Glorfindel sighed but knew he would not change the healer´s mind.

"Then I wish you a successful hunt, my dear lady."

Arwen giggled and winked at the warrior, as did Celebrían. The sun shone brightly. This promised to be a joyful day.

The twins trailed behind smiling at their sister´s joyfulness.

After an hour of strolling through the market, Arwen turned into a sidewalk. She had spotted a stand with brightly colored cloth.

"Look after your sister," Elrond demanded his sons. Elladan and Elrohir nodded and followed the swiftly vanishing form.

"Just some time for us," Elrond smiled at his wife.

Celebrían nodded, yet craned her neck after her children. She was not content to let her daughter out of her sight. The twins were old enough to look after themselves, being respectable warriors for quite some time and already accustomed to humans. Arwen was still very young and innocent, not to mention way too unacquainted with men.

After another hour the three elves stopped at a stand.

"What a beautiful scabbard," Elladan said holding out the sheath to his brother for inspection.

"Indeed, it´s worth the price," Elrohir answered. Elladan wanted to pay the merchant when all color drained from his face.

Elrohir turned at him startled. Just as his brother, he heard the mental cry of their sister. A cry full of panic. The scabbard falling to the ground the brothers looked up and down the long aisle. Arwen had just been there, but now they could not spot her.

"Arwen?" Elladan called.

"Arwen?" Elrohir echoed.

No answer but still the brothers could receive their sister´s panicked calls for help through their bond.

In unison, they ran down the street and stopped abruptly at a small backyard just visible from the crowded street.

What they saw let the color drain from their faces.

Arwen was lying on her back on the ground, two young men kneeling left and right from her head on her outstretched arms pinning her down.

A third guy was crouched over her sealing her mouth with his hand. He pressed his body atop her.

Elladan´s vision went red with hate seeing the unmistakable situation.

He only saw his sister´s bare thighs and her ripped gown over her breasts and sprung forward. Without conscious thought, he grabbed the man by his neck and lifted him effortlessly from his sister's body. With a mighty jerk, he hurled the stunned human on a house wall good five feet away. The man slid to the floor and remained there unconscious.

Elrohir had not been far behind his brother. He grabbed the two pinning down Arwen. With a mighty push, he had shoved them away.

While Elladan was still gathering his wits and trying to breathe through the anger, Elrohir already crouched next to his shocked sister gathering her carefully in his arms.

Arwen first thrashed at him until she realized who was holding her.

She buried her head in her brother´s shoulder crying loudly.

Just as Elladan wanted to kneel also, he registered a movement from the corner of his eye. One of the men, Elrohir had hurled away had recovered and was back on his feet. He was already sprinting toward the younger twin a knife in his raised hand.

Elrohir had not seen him yet, too occupied in calming his sister and his back at the scene.

A second time within minutes Elladan reacted without conscious thought, his honed warrior skills emerging. He knew Elrohir would never respond in time. He had to act unless his brother would be dead within a minute. He drew his knife and hurled it at the man. He was dead before he dropped to the ground, the knife sticking out of his breast.

Now all hell broke loose. Townspeople curious at the shouting surged into the small courtyard.

A woman at the front let out a high-pitched cry. She pointed at the man lying in a growing puddle of blood.

"The elves have killed Gareth. They have killed the Judge´s son!"

She pointed at Elladan. "Murderer."

The crowd began to move as one circling the three elves and the man on the ground. Elrohir pulled his sister closer while Elladan stood very slowly his eyes glittering.

"Humor me," was all he ground out at a man thinking himself very courageous and coming toward him.

The man, however, stopped at a cry he had never heard before.

"Stop! All of you. What the hell is the meaning of this?"

Where the townspeople screeched in horror, Elrohir let out a sigh of relief seeing Glorfindel standing there in the archway his hair and cape billowing behind him. Much more frightening however than the cold look in his eyes was his drawn longbow.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness is more than the absence of light**

Disclaimer:

The characters, places, and events are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit was or will be made from this story. It was written solely for entertainment.

Author's note:

As always many, many thanks to my wonderful beta reader Semmley

Summary:

The Peredhil Family visits Tharbad. What should be a joyful excursion ends in a tragedy.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 3: chaos ensues

The tall and imposing Elf moved very slowly from the archway toward the three younger elves in the middle of the backyard.

The commotion suddenly stilled, all spectators staring at the pointed arrow. One of the men Elrohir had shoved away had recovered, run to the back of the place and then vanished. The unconscious man was still lying at the base of the wall. Glorfindel crouched down near him and checked his pulse. The man was indeed dead.

It had become deadly quiet, all eyes watching the fair-haired elf. Only the crying of Arwen could be heard.

"Elladan, Elrohir, you are alright?" Glorfindel registered two curt nods out of the corner of his eye.

"Glorfindel, we….."

"Keep silent! Elrondion"! Elrohir shut his mouth, while Elladan´s gaze got even darker.

Glorfindel straightened.

"Everyone not involved in this…incident will now clear this place – immediately!

The elf had not spoken very loudly, yet his voice reverberated to the last row of the large group of spectators which had gathered.

"You are not in command here elf, and I would advise you to lower that bow."

The crowd opened up and a middle-aged man with grey hair and a slight limp entered the place.

Unfazed, Glorfindel looked into unfriendly cold eyes.

"He´s dead, I assume? What happened here?" The man´s eyes were now directed at the man on the ground.

"This I want to know also."

Glorfindel did not blink at the appearance of the Elf-Lord. He had long sensed his approach.

"Arwen," Celebrían cried when seeing her three children huddling on the ground, Arwen, still in Elrohir´s arms, was crying and unaware of the happenings around her; she pried her hand loose from her husband´s and hastened to the youngsters.

Glorfindel bowed to his Lord.

"Master Elrond. Obviously, your daughter had been attacked. Your sons intervened and this one – Glorfindel nodded his head in the direction of the dead man – was killed in the process."

"Murdered, you mean," the grey-haired man cried.

"He wanted to kill Elrohir. It was self-defence," Elladan shot back.

The healer´s eyes had narrowed at Glorfindel´s narrative. He had long scanned his children´s condition, which had told him much of the story Glorfindel had not told.

"This can investigated later. Elrohir please carry your sister back to the inn. Elladan you escort your mother home…"

"Stop! He will go nowhere. He has murdered Gareth. I will arrest him. It´s my right. I´m the town´s mayor."

The middle-aged man was pointing at Elladan. Glorfindel had meanwhile lowered his bow and stepped behind the older twin, a firm hand on the quivering body.

While Elrohir had gathered his sister in his arms and Celebrían had shed a large shawl to cover her daughter´s bareness, Elrond turned ever so slightly to face the judge.

"My daughter is injured and I will treat her now, sir. My wife and _ALL_ of my children will join me. Elladan acted in self-defence and so I see no need for you to keep him. I really mourn you loss. We are staying at the ´Sundown Inn´ and will go nowhere else. Now you would do well to clear the way."

The man´s eye darted around.

"You can all go, but he stays," he made a sweeping gesture but then pointed again at Elladan.

Glorfindel saw that his Lord´s patience was nearing its end; he wanted nothing more than to quickly ascertain his daughter´s condition.

"My Lord, I will stay with him and clear this."

The healer nodded at the warrior. Both Celebrian and Elrohir, with Arwen in his arms, were already leaving; the crowd reluctantly parting for them.

Elrond glanced a last time over his shoulder. Glorfindel would watch over Elladan. They had just left the market ground when Arwen stopped crying, that and the girl's dazed gaze worried him more than the heart-breaking sound earlier.

The three elves quickly hastened down the darkened streets. Sensing his father´s scrutiny, Elrohir took a deep breath.

"Ada, I´m sorry we´ve just….."

The healer held up his hand and Elrohir hushed.

"Save this for later."

Elrohir swallowed. His father had proceeded him and was now holding open the door to the inn. His mother waited until he had entered. Her face was unreadable.

Thankfully, not many guests were sitting in the lounge. Elrohir quickly ascended the steps and entered their rooms after his mother had opened the door. He carefully placed his sister on the large bed.

He was just about to wash his hands, while his mother began to take off Arwen´s ripped gown.

"Elrohir, you leave." The healer´s voice was devoid of any emotion.

The younger twin looked up aghast.

…"but you will need help…."

"Your mother will help me, please leave."

Elrohir lowered his eyes. Not even the reassuring look from his mother could comfort him, and he left the room without a backward glance. In the corridor outside he stopped, taking a shuddering breath.

His father blamed him for what had happened to his little sister and he was right. Elladan and he were supposed to look after her. They – he - had failed her.

He silently closed the door and slid down onto a small wooden bench. He closed his eyes and reached out for his brother, but got no response. Elladan had completely blocked their bond. No alien concept for him. He had not expected otherwise.

Elrohir leaned his head back on the wall. He dreaded the moment his father would come out and tell him exactly what had happened to Arwen.

….

When the door finally opened again, Elrohir slowly rose. He did not know how much time had passed – it had felt like eternity to him.

Before his father could close the door, Elrohir caught a glimpse into the room. His heart sank when he saw his mother sitting on his sister's bed, crying. Arwen was covered to her chin with a thick woollen blanket, her face relaxed, though pale.

"Ada, how is she?" Elrohir asked quietly while his father closed the door silently. The younger twin reluctantly raised his head and searched the older elf´s eyes.

The healer took a deep breath and motioned for his son to follow him. Elrohir sighed and followed his father into his parent's room. Their travel packs were just half unpacked.

After Elrohir had closed the door, he waited patiently for his father to speak. When the healer did not speak immediately, Elrohir came over and sat beside his father on the large bed.

Finally, the older elf looked up.

"Your sister has a few bumps and scratches and a shallow cut to her neck, seemingly caused by a knife, but…..."

Elrohir took a deep breath. The described injuries were painful but not serious, however, the `but´ hung heavily in the air and the younger twin dreaded the next words.

"….but that's not what worries me."

Elrohir closed his eyes. Even though he feared the answer, he had to know. He swallowed.

"The man had tried to rape her, yes?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

Elrohir´s world crumbled when his father did not answer. Elrohir knew that elves faded when being forced. Raping was an alien concept among the elven race. Never would a male force himself on a female. Yet there had been a handful of incidences with humans and the outcome was always the same.

"Ada, I have to know, has she been penetrated?"

Startled, the healer looked up and into his son´s eyes. Now he saw what his silence had caused.

"Yes, she has been penetrated but your brother intervened quickly enough. I´m pretty sure the act was not consummated. There is still hope."

Elrohir nodded, though his father's words gave him no comfort. Even if his sister should recover and not fade, she would be traumatized for the rest of her life.

Before Elrohir could sort out his feelings, they heard hurried footsteps nearing the room.

The door was pushed open and Glorfindel stood there.

Alarmed, the healer rose, as did Elrohir.

The warrior briefly frowned when sensing the high emotions between father and son. He did not have to be a mind-reader to guess the topic of their conversation.

He directed his gaze at the healer. "Elrond, you have to come quickly. The mayor has arrested Elladan and accused him of murdering his son. The judge was more than willing to fulfil the prosecution. These two are an evil lot. I had no chance to prevent this, aside from killing another one."

The healer nodded, his eyes blazing furiously. Hurriedly, he grabbed his cape from a hook.

"Lead the way, Glorfindel. I want to have a talk with this mayor."

The warrior turned and marched ahead. Elrohir closed the door and hurried after the older elves.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkness is more than the absence of light**

Disclaimer:

The characters, places, and events are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit was or will be made from this story. It was written solely for entertainment.

Author's note:

As always many, many thanks to my wonderful beta reader Lady Lindariel

Summary:

The Peredhil Family visits Tharbad. What should be a joyful excursion ends in a tragedy.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 4: arbitrariness

Elladan nearly fell at the hard push. He stumbled into the dark and dank cell, the door clanging shut behind him. For many moments he kept still in the darkness, willing his nerves to still.

"Don´t be afraid," Glorfindel called before the heavy cell door blocked all sound and light from the outside.

He shook his head. He was not afraid; more shocked at what had happened to his sister, and angry with the humans who had dared to touch Arwen in such a way.

He did not know if Arwen had really been raped, but the sight that had greeted him had been more than enough to demand action. She was lying with a knife to her throat, with a ruffian kneeling over her bared thighs. It was a picture he would have to work hard to ever extinguish from his mind.

Glorfindel´s hastily spoken words however, meant as comfort, made him think. Should he be afraid? He had acted in self-defence, otherwise Elrohir would be dead by now.

He had clearly recognized the will to kill in the other man´s eyes.

He had also seen the absolute hatred in the judge´s gaze when he had been arrested.

Of course he mourned the loss of a life – he had not intended to kill the man in the first place – yet the knife in the other´s hand had taken the rationality from his mind and justified his actions. Hadn't it? So why had the judge looked at him with so much contempt?

He slid down against the rough stone, leaned his back on the wall and pulled his knees up to his chin. With much emotional effort, he warded off his brother´s searching mind.

Even if he would welcome some comfort right now, he was not willing to let his brother see his desolation. And besides, Elrohir would surely know what had happened to Arwen and in some way he did not want to know the whole truth yet.

Tentatively, he reached out to his father and met only hard concentration – always there when his father was treating the injured. His mother´s mind was full of despair not even registering his approach.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He only wished he could have had the chance to express his apologies to his parents for letting his little sister get into danger.

….

"You will stay with your mother."

The look in the healer´s eyes softened, seeing the upcoming protest of the younger twin.

"But Elladan needs me, he´s ….."

Elrond placed a comforting hand on his son´s shoulder.

"I know, ion nin. I will look after your brother and bring him home. I do not want your mother and sister unguarded."

Elrohir nodded, reluctantly knowing that arguing with his father was futile. Waiting until the two tall elves had rounded a corner he turned and headed upstairs.

Glorfindel had not spoken a word since they had left the inn. Elrond well understood the other´s irritation for, after all, he had promised to look after Elladan. What problem had developed that the warrior could not handle himself?

Yet all words of sympathy died on his lips, his mind in too much turmoil. The assault on his daughter lay heavily on his soul. Even if Arwen had not been fully raped, the attempt would darken his child´s soul and he would be hard pressed to prevent Arwen from fading – if he would be able to at all.

He could not prevent a pained sound from escaping. Quickly masking his attitude and mind, he faced the questioning look from the warrior, and asked: "Why was Elladan arrested?"

It was intended to be a simple question, but it came out like an accusation.

Glorfindel ignored the tone.

"The judge is a dangerous man. There was no point in arguing with him. He will not listen to anything you have to say.

The healer stopped abruptly and caught the warrior´s sleeve forcing him to stop also and to turn.

"Glorfindel, they have raped Arwen and tried to kill Elrohir. I consider these are serious charges that they will be forced to hear."

Glorfindel briefly lowered his head and closed his eyes to hide his shock. He had feared as much, but until now hoped otherwise.

Slowly he looked up.

"Elrond, Elladan has killed the judge´s son…."

"Yes, but in self-defence," the healer interjected. "The knife used should provide the proof of that."

When the warrior did not answer right away, the healer frowned.

"Glorfindel?"

"There was no knife found in the whole courtyard. The judge claimed that Elladan imagined a weapon and therefore he killed in cold blood."

Elrond took a deep breath. "You do not think that Elladan could possibly have imagined the knife?"

The warrior let his breath out slowly.

"Of course not, but I did not see the knife myself. When I arrived at the scene, the young man was already dead. Elrond, if we cannot find the weapon, Elladan will be accused of premediated murder. In fact, they have already done so, which is the reason I have asked for your assistance."

Now the healer let his breath out slowly. What game was being played here? The joyous family trip had turned into something dangerous. It was high time for plain-talking

"Lead the way, Captain."

Glorfindel nodded. Curtness was always a bad sign with his Lord, but maybe they could now reach some understanding with the representives of this town?

…..

When they reached the town-hall the Elf-Lord did not for one second delay to enter. Not even the large crowd that had gathered in front of the building slowed his steps.

"Hang the dammed elf," they shouted.

His hand already on the door-handle the healer stopped, shocked. How could this situation have become out of hand so quickly? Briefly closing his eyes, he turned slowly, the accusations gradually became more cautious and suddenly the bawling townspeople stumbled backwards under the intense gaze he directed at them.

The healer turned when Glorfindel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Save it – they are not our concern," Glorfindel whispered in Sindarin. The healer nodded and turned again to finally enter the great building.

The two elves strode across a tiled hall directly to a counter where an aloof looking man awaited them.

Before the Master healer could even voice his concern, the man held up a hand and said, "You are out of office hours."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow in annoyance. This clerk surely knew who had entered this building and why. The whole town had no other topic right now.

The healer stopped and smiled at the man, yet the smile did not reach his eyes.

Briefly looking at the name-plate standing on the desk, Elrond inclined his head.

"Mr. Comer, my name is Lord Elrond of Imladris and this is Lord Glorfindel. We are here to speak with the mayor; Mr. Halward, I´ve learned."

The man at the counter squirmed under the gaze of the healer, but his arrogant attitude did not change.

"As I said before, Elrond, you are out of office hours. You have to make an appointment."

Glorfindel bristled at the insult while the healer´s back became even more rigid, if that was possible.

"Mr. Comer, this was no wish, and your office hours are of no concern to me. My son is held here unjustly and I am here to remedy that, with or without your assistance."

Elrond took another step toward the man, saying "Well? I have other concerns to address, so don´t waste my time."

Now the clerk seemed unsettled, yet he made no effort to follow the Elf-Lord´s request. Glorfindel readied his stance, sensing his Lord´s thinning patience.

Before another word could be exchanged, a door to their right opened revealing a sturdy looking man with long unkempt grey hair.

"Comer, let them pass," he said.

The clerk, seemingly relieved to get rid of the unnerving visitors, nodded and waved snidely at the elves.

"This way…my Lords," he smirked.

Elrond ignored the insolent man and walked toward the newcomer.

"Mr. Halward, I presume?" Elrond asked. The human nodded.

"I´m Lord… "

"I know who you are, elf. You can turn right away. I can do nothing for you. So leave this house."

Ignoring the request, Elrond forced the man back into his office simply by striding forward. Glorfindel closed the door behind them.

When the mayor had reached his desk, the healer stepped just one step closer.

Both elves had not missed the second man now entering the office through a back door. Glorfindel recognized the judge.

"Man, you are holding my son prisoner unjustly. First, I want to speak with him and then we can discuss how we can solve this problem."

Fleeing from the closeness of the towering Elf-Lord, the mayor quickly rounded his desk.

"Problem? You call the death of his son a problem?" He pointed at the second man. "Do you know what I call this, elf? I call it murder and your son will pay for it."

The voice of the mayor had reached a shrill level.

Elrond briefly closed his eyes. It did not escape his notice that the judge had said nothing, only gazing at the two elves with unveiled hostility.

"As much as I mourn the loss, the young man was involved in assaulting my daughter and he tried to kill my other son. His brother acted in self-defence."

The mayor´s face went red, but before he had a chance to say anything further, the judge approached the trio.

"Save this for later, Halward. Tomorrow there will be an official Hearing and then we will state our position."

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes. The mayor was the louder of the two, but the judge was the more dangerous.

The healer was hard pressed to keep his temper in check, and took a deep breath.

"Official hearing? I do not know what facts are unclear enough to discuss officially?"

"Oh, there are many facts, beginning with the missing knife."

Elrond narrowed his eyes. This was developing into a real nightmare. He inclined his head.

"Alright. If this will end this vexed episode. However, I still want to speak with my son. Right now."

"I´m sorry, my Lord" the judge said with much contempt. "But that´s not possible."

"Why? If you have nothing to hide, what harm could it do?"

Glorfindel fixed the judge with his penetrating gaze until the man squirmed.

The judge licked his lips and looked back at the healer.

"Your son was not – let us say- very cooperative. I think he needs some time to think."

Elrond inhaled sharply.

"I hope you have not harmed him ….."

"Else what?" the mayor asked.

"You will regret it," Elrond answered as he walked towards the door. It was a simple statement of fact.

"Was this a threat?"

The healer did not turn, his hand already on the door-handle.

"I make no idle threats. This was a promise. Glorfindel let us leave."

Glorfindel followed his friend out into the hall.

"That maybe was not the wisest course of action, Elrond….."

The healer turned.

"Glorfindel, those two are not interested in any real problem- solving. They are after the blood of Elladan and this I will prevent at all cost."

Glorfindel nodded. He was exactly of Elrond´s opinion, but they had the town's only Judge antagonistic to them; not a promising outlook for the upcoming trial.

On entering the courtyard, the healer stopped abruptly. The mob was still there.

"We will need help. Someone with a sharp mind and a skilled tongue."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. He could think of only one person with those abilities.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Darkness is more than the absence of light**

Disclaimer:

The characters, places, and events are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit was or will be made from this story. It was written solely for entertainment.

Author's note:

As always many, many thanks to my wonderful beta reader Lady Lindariel

Summary:

The Peredhil Family visits Tharbad. What should be a joyful excursion ends in a tragedy.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 5: a special mission

As was his wont, Lord Erestor was sitting in the dining room facing the great window to the east, waiting for the sun to rise. He was sipping his favourite herbal tea and watching the valley start the day.

Always an early riser, he enjoyed the wee hours before the bustling of the day started. With the Peredhil family away at Tharbad the house was much quieter than usual, yet the valley still awaited the remaining elves to start the day.

With Master Elrond and Lord Glorfindel gone, Erestor oversaw the community and so enjoyed, more than usually, the still quiet moments of the day.

The dark-haired elf did not outwardly react when the door opened and Lindir, Elrond´s assistant, entered and poured himself his own tea. Lindir knew that Erestor didn´t appreciate a disturbance until the sun was up and so, hearing only a muttered `good morning, ` he answered the same.

Erestor closed his eyes when the door opened again and another elf, a bit out of breath, entered. He instantly sensed a problem.

"Lord Erestor, a pigeon has just arrived with a missive for you. The seal is from Master Elrond."

Before standing up from his high-backed chair Erestor took a deep breath. Messages via pigeon were sent only when something had happened which required prompt assistance.

He took the rolled parchment from the elf.

"Is the bird waiting for an answer?"

The runner shook his head. "No, my Lord, it flew back right away."

Erestor inclined his head. The messenger elf bowed and left. The dark-haired elf turned and resumed his seat. Lindir lingered in the background in the event Erestor would need his assistance.

Erestor waited a minute longer before he opened the tiny rolled parchment. Something drastic indeed must have happened, otherwise Elrond would not have used this method of contacting him.

Carefully and slowly, he began to read the neatly written lines; unmistakably the healer´s handwriting.

_**`Erestor,**_

_**In consequence of a few unfortunate events concerning my children, I need your assistance in a matter of justice.**_

_**Elladan is accused of the murder of a young man involved in an assault on Arwen. While trying to rescue his sister Elladan killed the man in self-defence…..**_

Erestor inhaled sharply. Assault on Arwen? Trying to rescue? The dark-haired elf was very good in reading between the lines. What had happened to the peredhil family? Who dared to attack the daughter of Elrond? The word ´tried´ evoked a very bad feeling in his stomach.

Some situation seemed had gotten out of hand, otherwise Elrond would not require his services. Letting his breath out slowly, he continued to read.

…_**. The dead young man was the son of the mayor. Unfortunately, both the mayor and the judge are unapproachable for any arguments. Elladan was arrested immediately and I have had no chance to speak with him. The caring for my daughter requires much of my power and I fear that the situation will spin out of control soon. The judge is harbouring some grudge against elves, or me particularly.**_

_**Tomorrow there will be a hearing and I hope to get some insight into the occurrences. They accuse Elladan of murder because the knife Elladan saw threatening Elrohir is not to be found….**_

Erestor closed his eyes. He understood what the healer was not writing. Arwen had been raped, or there had been an attempt to do so and Elrond had much to do to prevent the youngster from fading. He was also sure Elladan had not imagined the knife and that some conspiracy was taking place here.

…_**. I would appreciate your coming immediately. I need a fresh and un-biased mind to investigate and plead for Elladan.**_

_**Elrond**_

Erestor kept sitting a while longer. His mind was already working how he would and could help effectively.

When required, he acted as the healer´s diplomat in matters concerning contact between the valley and the outer world. Elrond was a Master of Diplomacy himself, but Erestor had the ability to shut out any emotions and look at all the facts impartially.

The healer was emotionally involved in this instance, and he knew it. Therefore, he needed him - an unbiased mind.

Aware that Lindir was still waiting, Erestor rose.

"I will leave immediately. The peredhil family has met with trouble and they need my assistance. I will need a few books. Would you be so kind as to gather them for me?"

A bit nonplussed by the seneschal´s direct and curt manner, Lindir simply nodded.

"They are not harmed, I hope?" he asked.

"That remains to be seen," Erestor answered. Knowing that no one, and surely not he, would get more out of the close-lipped elf, Lindir turned after Erestor had named the required books.

Erestor gathered his robe and strode out of the room, down the corridor. He slipped into his room and closed the door.

His mind was already working. What had really happened and why were the rulers of Tharbad so obstinate? He narrowed his eyes while he took out a travel bag. Carefully, he chose what he would take with him.

Even if he was willing to get his own impression, he did not doubt that Elladan had acted in self-defence. The sons of Elrond could be a nuisance from time to time and Elladan especially was a hotspur, but never would he kill in cold blood or from base motives.

There had to be more to this story, and he was determined to find out.

Just when he had closed his bag, a knock sounded on the door.

"Enter."

Lindir came in and handed over the three books Erestor wanted.

"Please prepare Bregcel for me. I will leave within the hour."

Seeing many questions in the young elf's eyes, Erestor wordlessly handed the healer´s message over.

While reading Lindir let out a silent cry of fright. Swallowing he looked up.

"Poor Arwen and Elladan arrested? What´s happening there?"

Erestor slung the bag over his shoulder.

"This I´m going to find out."

Lindir bowed and handing the parchment back he asked, "Will you need a pack horse?"

Erestor shook his head.

"No, haste is required, and it will slow me down. I will travel light."

Lindir inclined his head.

"As you wish. You horse will be ready within the hour. May your journey be uneventful and your mission successful."

Erestor nodded his thanks. When Lindir had left, he lingered a few minutes longer and took a deep breath. After centring his mind, he attached a knife to his belt and hid another in his boot. His long sword was belted quickly.

The weight was instantly familiar, and the cool steel sang to him. How long had it been since he had carried the weapon, let alone used it? He was not looking forward to changing this, yet he would uncompromisingly do it when required. Fighting skills acquired long ago were still present. Even if he was willing to use his sharp mind and hopefully solve the conflict with the power of his tongue, he would leave no room for interpretation.

Hearing his mare whinny, he strode out of the room and closed the door with a determined tug.

Before the sun had fully risen, he had already left the valley and turned east, taking the route over the mountains into the vale where Tharbad was located.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Darkness is more than the absence of light**

Disclaimer:

The characters, places, and events are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit was or will be made from this story. It was written solely for entertainment.

Author's note:

As always many, many thanks to my wonderful beta reader Lady Lindariel

Summary:

The Peredhil Family visits Tharbad. What should be a joyful excursion ends in a tragedy.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 6: official hearing

The town hall was filled. When Elrond entered the great hall he stopped, momentarily surprised at the masses of people seemingly crammed into the last free space.

This was the second hearing. Four days ago, a similar scene had occurred. A complete waste of time. Elrond was still angry about how they had been treated but, most of all, he could not comprehend why he had not been allowed to see his son.

All tactics, from demanding to pleading, had failed to reach this goal. No real facts could be discussed either, no compromise arranged. They had chosen Elladan as their scapegoat and nothing would alter that. The healer had never met so much resistance and he was now sure that – regardless of whatever he could say or do - the mayor would never accommodate him.

That was past. Elrond was not willing to let this meeting proceed in a similar way.

The healer faltered only for a second, not noticeable by any human. However, Elrohir walking behind his father, clearly saw his father´s stiffening back.

Elrohir´s frown deepened. Normally, his father was a very level-headed elf, ever trying to solve problems with objectivity. But the incident with his sister had exhausted his father´s patience. Day and night, he was spending part of his strength to prevent his daughter from fading. Arwen was still very young and did not know how to come to terms with her feelings – the healer tried to dampen the onslaught to give her time to adjust and face whatever outcome this whole disaster would bring.

Together, the two elves walked down the middle aisle fully aware of, but unfazed by, the uncounted stares directed at them.

At the end of the row the mayor sat on the dais in a high-backed chair; just below him sat the judge. Both men looked openly hostile and already the healer doubted whether anything useful would come out of this meeting. He had a real feeling of deja vué of the meeting four days past.

"Elladan is not here," Elrohir said, low enough for only his father to hear. The older elf nodded imperceptibly. Even if he had hoped otherwise, he had not expected to see his son without argument.

He had not been sure about whether to leave Glorfindel behind, but he had not wanted Celebrían and Arwen left unguarded. The atmosphere in the hall was explosive and a back-up would not have hurt. However, this time he would not back down.

Elrohir swallowed. Last night he had perceived disturbing feelings from his brother. Even if Elladan had shut their bond one-sided, he could not cut their connection completely. Elrohir was sure his brother was in pain – emotional or bodily he could not tell. Damn the protectiveness of his older twin. In the morning, he had told his father, and that had not really improved the healer´s mood.

"That´s near enough, elf."

While Elrohir narrowed his eyes at this new rudeness, the healer walked further forward until he had reached the dais.

He stared at the mayor for a few moments; the judge he ignored.

"Before we continue this farce, I demand to see my son."

"That´s not possible," the judge said sliding to the edge of his seat.

Elrond looked a second longer at the mayor before he directed his gaze at the second man.

"And why is this so? This is no wish, but my right. My son is not accused officially, and you keep him without a reason. Besides, what harm would it do? Or have you something to hide?"

The judge´s gaze flicked to the mayor, who shrugged. Suddenly Elrond had a very bad feeling. This reluctance came too quickly.

The mayor waved at the young man standing at a back door. The youngster hurried outside, and the door shut with a thud.

Elrond waited with highly visible impatience while a murmur had risen in the great hall. Elrohir had closed the distance to his father.

Suddenly the door opened, and a sturdy man came in. He had a rusty chain in his hand and was dragging something behind him.

Elrohir swallowed when he saw that his brother was tied with his hands to the other end of the chain, forcing the elf to follow the demanding pulls.

A cry of horror however escaped his lips when the older twin came out into the brightly lit hall. He could see on his brother´s face at least three open wounds still oozing blood which, together with an awkward gait, indicated that he had been beaten.

The healer´s eyes had narrowed to small slits. With a clinical gaze, he scanned the condition of his son. When he was sure that his child was in no immediate danger, he directed his gaze again at the mayor. His gaze was cold.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded; his voice, though not overly loud, could be heard throughout the hall.

Without waiting for an answer, the healer strode forward. The sturdy man bringing Elladan in, stepped into the older elf´s path.

Without effort, the healer shoved the man to the side jerking the chain out of his hand.

He cupped his son´s chin in his hand and gently raised the downcast head.

"Elladan are you alright?" he asked, yet more than the answer, he would rely on his healing instinct.

"I´m alright, Ada," Elladan replied a bit too quickly and Elrond only raised an annoyed eyebrow. His son´s swollen face and the pain radiating from his hip spoke another language.

While placing a hand on the older twin´s shoulder and already pouring healing energy into the body, Elrond beckoned an impatiently waiting Elrohir to come nearer. Elrohir needed no second invitation.

The jailor made a second attempt to block the way and this time Elrohir was not as prudent as his father. He twisted the right arm of the tall man up his back forcing him to his knees. Without caring for the cry of pain, he released the jailor without another look, hastening toward his brother. He stepped next to his twin and supported his wobbly stance. Elladan leaned heavily on his brother´s arm.

The mayor had sprung up, raising a hand against the increasing muttering in the hall.

"Step back immediately from the prisoner. You have no right to get in touch with him."

Still keeping contact with his child, Elrond again faced the mayor.

"My son is injured. I will treat him now and nothing will keep me from it…"

"Ada, watch out!"

Elrohir´s warning came just a fraction too late. The jailor had risen with a great iron rod and punched it down on the healer´s arm which was still holding the chain.

Pain exploded in the healer´s forearm when the bone broke. Elrond had the presence of mind not to cry out or let the chain out of his fingers. The jailor looked uncomprehendingly at his weapon. However, he had no more time to wonder, as a precisely placed punch from Elrohir knocked him unconscious.

Then chaos erupted. Many of the spectators in the great hall had sprung up and were calling out loudly. The judge was calling for a helper to replace the jailor, while the mayor was sitting motionless looking on with interest.

After Elrohir had helped his brother to sit down, he stood next to his father, gently prying the chain loose from the cramped fingers. His sleeve already straining under the quickly swelling arm, the healer opened his eyes, slowly breathing through the pain. "Let me look at this," Elrohir said softly, gently rolling up the sleeve. The healer however jerked his arm away, supporting the broken limb with his other hand.

"Look after your brother"

Before Elrohir could protest, his father had straightened and walked again up to the dais. He didn't stop until he was face to face with the mayor.

"This was a mistake, man. I will now take my son with me and you would be well advised to step out of my way….."

A sudden commotion at the great double doors attracted everyone's attention.

A tall figure dressed all in black, his long hair and cape billowing behind him had appeared at the entrance. He was sitting on a great black horse which was stomping its hooves nervously.

Suddenly, it was deadly quiet in the hall. All were staring at the imposing elf with varying degrees of interest.

The elf spurred his horse forward. He stopped only when he had reached the platform. He let his gaze wander over the twin brothers; from Elrohir caring for his brother´s wounds, back to his Lord´s strained face, on to the arrogant looking faces of the mayor and judge.

"I have been told an official hearing is being held here. I can see nothing of that. Would you be so kind as to tell me what this riot is all about?"

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

**Darkness is more than the absence of light**

Disclaimer:

The characters, places, and events are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit was or will be made from this story. It was written solely for entertainment.

Author's note:

As always many, many thanks to my wonderful beta reader Lady Lindariel

Summary:

The Peredhil Family visits Tharbad. What should be a joyful excursion ends in a tragedy.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 7: reinforcement

Elrohir turned when he heard a horse gallop down the stone paved aisle.

"Erestor," he breathed when he recognized the elf coming closer. Again at his brother´s side, he looked with surprise at the older twin´s face. Elladan was staring at the familiar elf.

"What..?"

It was still deadly silent in the hall, all spectators looking surprised at the unfolding scene.

Making sure that Elrohir was with Elladan, Elrond briefly closed his eyes to breathe through the pain. Erestor had finally come.

Quickly opening his eyes on hearing an enraged cry, he turned. The judge had sprung up, a short but broad sword in hand, and was pointing it at him. Elrond sighed. Even one handed he would have had no problem disarming the arrogant man, yet he got in a defensive stance. He was unarmed; weapons were not allowed in the town hall.

"Ragnar…?" the mayor cried when the judge advanced.

Unfortunately, the judge was not paying any attention to his surroundings. Now chaos ensued; agitated towns-people cried in confusion.

The judge never had a chance to end his movement. A long sword appeared between him and the healer, driving him back effortlessly until he stumbled over the first step of the dais and landed hard on his back. His sword clattered to the floor and Erestor shoved it out of reach.

While straightening, Erestor looked with narrowed eyes first at the twins and then at Elrond. When he was sure that no immediate danger was looming, he directed his gaze again at the two men on the dais. The people in the hall he ignored.

He focused his gaze on Halward, the mayor, and then Ragnar the judge.

"Let me introduce myself, gentleman. My name is Erestor, son of Eglerion. I am Master Elrond´s chief counsellor and on his behalf I would very much like to know what this ridiculous business is about?"

Even if the words were spoken lightly, the tone behind them was not. The mayor could not stand the piercing gaze of the raven-haired elf.

The judge rose, ignoring the elf's sword.

"Another elf with big words. Just what we needed. But now, listen: this one" – he pointed at Elladan – "remains in my custody – HE IS GUILTY. End of discussion."

With that, he gestured to the recovered jailor. The sturdy man yanked the chain out of Elrohir´s hand and led the older twin away through the back door.

Erestor had given the younger twin a sign not to intervene.

Elrohir was not content with this development, but acquiesced to the older elf´s wish. Quickly he sent his brother a calming thought.

`We will get you out of here`.

Erestor advanced towards the judge until he was a breath away from the other´s face.

"I think it`s high time for a break. Tomorrow we gather again to end this. I advise you to treat my Lord´s son with due care….."

"Else what?" the judge sneered.

Erestor only raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Only a well-intentioned suggestion. I make no threats. I kill soundlessly and you will never have to bother about anything. A good day to you, sirs."

With that Erestor turned, leaving two open-mouthed men behind.

Quickly he advanced on the healer.

"Can you walk?" he asked, eying the grey face of the dark-haired elf with worry.

The healer, his eyes still on the closed door where his son had vanished, nodded.

"My arm is broken not my legs."

Erestor knew that Elrond´s anger was not directed at him. When Elrond turned and walked toward the entrance, he motioned to the younger twin to follow. Reluctantly Elrohir turned.

"Stop elves. You haven´t my permission to leave."

The mayor´s voice sounded shrill.

Erestor did not even turn when answering. "We do not need your permission. Tomorrow, same place, same time. And don´t forget to bring along a healthy Lord Elladan."

Again a clear warning.

Ragnar grabbed Halward´s sleeve.

"Let them go," he said his eyes gleaming. "They will come back because I have something they want."

When the three elves passed Erestor´s horse, the dark-haired elf patted its flank. Erestor eyed the agitated crowd with worry.

"You bring up the rear."

The great horse snorted and tossed his mane.

The black stallion turned and eyed the advancing people with pricked ears. The movement of the mass slowed until it stopped completely. No spectator dared to come close to the prancing war-horse.

When the three elves had left the great hall, Elrohir closed the door. Elrond took a deep breath, and Erestor´s strong grip again supported him.

"Let us leave. Celebrían is upset." The healer did not bother with an explanation.

Erestor thinned his lips. Elrond needed a break and his injury tending. The earlier they left, the sooner he would finally have a chance to learn the whole story. For now, he had to be content with the sparse information he had.

"I will prepare all." After a nod from Erestor, Elrohir ran ahead, the stallion trotting behind.

When they arrived at the inn Erestor took a silent breath of relief, then looked a last time over his shoulder. It had not escaped his notice that the mood in the town was explosive.

They had been eyed critically as they walked down the main street; presenting an unusual sight anyway. Erestor was prepared for an attack, but he was not sure how aware the healer was of his surroundings.

Finally, they entered the inn and Erestor followed his Lord upstairs. Celebrían was standing at an open door looking impatient.

When she spotted the counsellor, her eyes went wide.

"Erestor! Thank Elbereth" she cried, as she hugged the tall elf. Erestor returned the affection. He clearly felt the tautness in her body and mind.

"Always at your service, my lady."

Elrond had rushed into the room.

"What happened?" he asked, already bending over the bed. Erestor eyed an agitated Arwen tossing from side to side crying silently.

Quickly he closed the door.

"Suddenly she started crying and I could not wake her, least of all console." Celebrían was close to tears.

While Elrond placed a gentle hand on his daughter´s head, Celebrían watched her husband critically.

"What is wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing," the healer retorted, closing his eyes.

Erestor snorted. He would wait only until his Lord had ended his healing of Arwen and then he would demand to intervene. Elrond was drifting toward a collapse and this he would try to prevent. Elrohir also stood ready to treat his father.

Celebrían raised an annoyed eyebrow. She directed a silent question at the counsellor. Erestor only shrugged his shoulders, with the promise of doing some explaining later.

It took the healer half an hour to calm Arwen until she was sleeping deeply.

"So now you, Adar" Elrohir said, pointing to a chair. Elrond sighed, but obeyed.

When Elrohir rolled up Elrond's sleeve, Celebrían let out a cry of dismay.

"Valar, Elrond what happened?"

"I would very much like to know too!" Erestor raised a demanding eyebrow. When the healer did not answer, Elrohir cleared his throat.

"The jailor attacked him. I was not quick enough to prevent this."

Elrohir lowered his gaze as he probed the swollen limb.

"My son, I can speak for myself and…." Elrond gently raised the chin of the younger twin,… "it was not your fault."

For the first time, the posture of the healer had relaxed somewhat, even if Erestor could tell that he was still in pain.

Elrohir nodded.

"It´s definitely broken. We have to splint this."

Elrond smiled indulgently at his son. Some of the tension had vanished.

Erestor, however, was not fooled. He had not failed to notice the healer´s constant gazes toward the bed. To even think of relaxation was ridiculous.

Just as Elrohir had adjusted the splints to immobilize the arm, Celebrían came over with a herbal tea to counter the pain and sat next to her husband.

"Will you now tell me how this happened and, more importantly, where is Elladan?

Elrond took a deep breath.

"Only after much pressure were we allowed to see him. They have mistreated him. Without Erestor´s due intervention the situation would have got completely out of hand. The mayor and the judge are unreasonable. They want a confrontation at all costs."

Celebrían looked aghast at her husband.

"But Elladan is injured! How could you let him be kept there?"

The healer´s head snapped up. His eyes glistened with a mix of tears and frustration. Looking again toward the bed and his sleeping daughter, Elrond gazed at his wife sternly.

"With those two you cannot come to terms. If I did not know better, I would believe the judge has some personal grudge against me…."

"…and therefore I´m here. Elrond you really should take some rest. Tomorrow we will resolve this, once and for all."

Erestor looked with some irritation at his Lady. Did she blame the healer for the situation?

Before anyone could say something, Celebrían had gathered her gown and rushed out of the room.

"I will look after her," Elrohir promised as he hurried after his mother.

"I´m glad you are here Erestor. Thank you for coming so quickly."

Erestor inclined his head.

"Always at your service, my Lord."

The counsellor´s worried eyes followed the healer as he lay down on the next bed and closed his eyes. He was asleep immediately.

Erestor sighed. He would question the younger twin as soon as he returned to learn what this whole mess was about and tomorrow he would give these townspeople a lesson in law and order.

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Darkness is more than the absence of light**

Disclaimer:

The characters, places, and events are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit was or will be made from this story. It was written solely for entertainment.

Author's note:

As always many, many thanks to my wonderful beta reader Semmley

Summary:

The Peredhil Family visits Tharbad. What should be a joyful excursion ends in a tragedy.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 8: hit the mark

Erestor walked down the broad main street of Tharbad leading toward the town hall, with Elrohir beside him. Both elves were aware of the many gazes following them.

As well as curious stares, Erestor also recognized openly unfriendly, even hostile, gazes directed at them. He wondered where this came from as Imladris ever had good relations with the river-town, with no noteworthy animosities that he could recall. Last spring, during the great flooding, the elves had even sent workers and food to the suffering people. Many injured were treated in the sheltered valley.

The new mayor and his henchman, the judge, had obviously twisted the good relationship between elves and men, but Erestor could not fathom their motives. He directed a quick look at the man who had made no secret of following them since they had left the inn, nor the great knife he was carrying in plain sight.

Despite the law forbidding the carrying of weapons within the town hall, Erestor was also armed; he would not be taking any chances.

He cast a quick glance at the younger twin walking silently beside him. He would rather have come alone, but Elrohir had made it very clear that he would not stay behind. By allowing the younger twin to come with him, Erestor could at least convince Elrond to stay at the inn with his wife and daughter. Also, after a long debate with Celebrían, the healer was worn out and he would not need an emotional mother at his side. Elrohir was the lesser evil.

A major argument had arisen last night. Celebrían had accused her husband of not doing enough to help their daughter and, on top of that, of also neglecting their son. Normally, the healer reacted quietly to the spirited outbursts of his wife – at least those Erestor had been witness to – yet now the healer was pent-up, fighting on two fronts.

Elrond was as worried as his wife for their children yet, as always, he was never one to display his feelings. Erestor did not understand why Celebrían even dared to mention that Elrond would not care enough for his children; he would die for any of them without a second thought and Celebrían knew this. The Lady was agitated, as were all involved. Finally, Glorfindel had succeeded in soothing the family, their mood had cooled somewhat, and he had promised to look after the troubled family.

When Elrohir groaned, Erestor did not need to ask what the twin had perceived. They had nearly reached the town hall., and Elladan was near. The older elf placed a comforting hand on the youngster´s shoulder. He tightened his grip while they marched through a cordon of edgy townspeople.

"Get lost elves! We do not want you here."

**(I have never heard the term "Bag off" so I put the one above.)**

**I know you want something nasty here, so maybe:**

"**Rack Off!" (an Aussie term) **

**or, (definitely, not) f*** off or perhaps : b***** Off**

**OR: The Tharbad version? with**

"**Bag Off Elves! We do not want you here."**

Erestor thinned his lips at the comments. What had so enraged these people?

When a young man grabbed Elrohir´s cape, Erestor whirled around and twisted the arm of the youngster behind his back until he sank to his knees, crying out. The dark-haired elf did not say a word, simply staring first at the young man and then at the nearest bystanders. No human could withstand that gaze for long. They drew back, lowering their heads.

Erestor used the advantage and dragged the younger twin forward, quickly opened the door of the town hall and shoved the peredhil in.

There was no time to take a breather. Instantly, a low murmur rose in volume. The hall was again filled to overflowing. Erestor quickly looked at Elrohir and, after a nod from the twin, he straightened his shoulders.

Let the game begin.

Erestor´s gaze darkened. This was indeed a game – a deadly serious game with a youngster´s life, as dear to him as a son, in the balance.

Again, the mayor and the judge were sitting on the dais looking down on them while they came closer. Erestor´s gaze was unreadable. Elrohir looked around trying to catch a glimpse of his brother.

"That´s near enough elf."

The mayor was as unfriendly as the day before and, if Erestor had hoped otherwise, he did not show it.

Erestor and Elrohir stopped when they reached the dais. While the warrior looked steadily at the mayor, Elrohir searched the back of the room behind the dais. "Where is my brother?" he demanded, his tone icy.

Erestor gritted his teeth; maybe letting Elrohir come along was not the best of options. These two arrogant leaders of the town you could confront only with indifference and coolness.

The mayor made a dismissive gesture, and said "He did not want to come…"

"That´s a lie…! What have you done to him? Why is he not here?" Erestor placed a placating hand on the younger twin's forearm. Elrohir shrugged it off.

"I decide who, when and where is present, elf."

"SILENCE!"

Erestor´s booming voice ended the debate instantly. Before continuing, he took a deep breath.

"We are here to speak of Elladan Elrondion. Bring forth your charges so that we may comment on them."

Elrohir looked aghast at the older elf. He felt that something was not right with his brother. How could Erestor ignore him?

The mayor rose.

"The elf killed my son. There is no comment to be made on it."

Erestor narrowed his eyes. Glorfindel had informed him of the whole incident. He knew how the young man had died - Elladan had acted in self-defence when the mayor´s son was about to attack Elrohir.

"As far as I´m informed, your son was about to kill Lord Elrohir, standing here beside me."

"How?" the judge interjected for the first time. "With his bare hands?"

At this, a collective laugh surged through the hall.

Erestor did not let himself be baited. "With a knife" he replied.

The mayor smiled smugly and said, "But no knife had been found."

Erestor sighed. That dammed knife was the linchpin. "Lord Elladan had clearly seen the knife" he said.

Now the judge rose to his feet, and said "Maybe your fosterling has imagined the knife and killed Gareth in cold blood?"

Erestor´s stance became rigid. He briefly closed his eyes, then said "He is a renowned warrior. He did not imagine the knife."

"Maybe he is lying to save his neck?"

"Elves do not lie."

"Elves do not lie ….how touching," the judge mocked, evoking another round of laughter from the crowd.

Erestor tried to centre his fea by swallowing down his rising irritation.

"Erestor they are not…" Elrohir begun, but the older elf silenced the twin with an inaudible `still´.

When the hall had again quieted somewhat, Erestor looked up at the mayor. He tried a different approach.

"One thing, however, we have left out. The cause of Lord Elladan's intervention was that Master Elrond's daughter, Lady Arwen, was raped by your son's friends.

"Heaven, elf, give me a breather," the judge cried. "This ´poor girl´ was not raped; the boys just had a bit fun with her."

Before Erestor could react, Elrohir had sprung forward.

"FUN?" he cried. "This attack was far from fun. My sister was assaulted in the most hideous way imaginable…."

Erestor had managed to grab the twin by his wrist and forced him with an iron grip back beside him. He knew exactly what feelings were coursing through the younger elf´s veins. For elves, rape was an inconceivably outrageous act. Never would an elf force himself on a female. And, Arwen was still a child.

Yet this outburst helped no one. To make matters worse, the judge had come down from the dais.

"Maybe she encouraged the youngsters?" he said with an arrogant sneer.

Wrestling his wrist from Erestor´s grip, Elrohir sprang at the judge. Together, elf and man were rolling down the steps of the dais, the judge crying out under the blows of the younger twin

Most of the people in the hall had also sprung up and cried out in confusion.

"Arrest him," the mayor cried, but his voice was drowned out by the uproar in the hall.

Erestor, who had also moved forward, managed to grab Elrohir by his collar and, with a determined tug, forced the younger elf off the judge.

The elderly man rose on his knees holding a bleeding nose. "You will regret this" he called, pointing at the struggling Elrohir. "Be still," Erestor murmured into the younger twin´s ear. Slowly the young elf stopped struggling. He hung his head. "I´m sorry."

Meanwhile, the judge had crawled back onto his seat on the dais, accepting a handkerchief from the mayor. Most of the townspeople had also calmed down, and when the mayor rose, it suddenly became very quiet.

"Good people of Tharbad" he said. "You have seen it´s impossible to clear the issue with these elves." He pointed at Erestor and Elrohir and continued "The one called Elladan has killed our good Mayor´s son and there is only one penalty for this: he is sentenced to be hanged. I order execution within three days."

After a few muttered exclamations of shock, it went deadly silent in the hall.

Erestor stood perfectly still. Had he heard correctly? They had had no chance to plead their case. And now this.

Elrohir let out a cry of disbelief. Before the younger twin did something stupid, Erestor walked toward the dais. His eyes were fixed on the mayor.

"You cannot be serious" he said, "This is no official trial, this is a travesty."

The judge slid to the edge of his seat. His nose had stopped bleeding.

"Call it as you will elf. The judgement is made and no further discussion…ah boy, I would leave that."

Erestor whirled around. Elrohir had drawn a long knife. He had once seen such a weapon on young Legolas Thranduilion. Where had the boy hidden this? Determined he walked into the young elf´s path. "Lower it, Elrohir," he demanded.

Elrohir however was beyond reasoning. He dodged Erestor and sprinted onto the dais pointing the naked tip of his knife to the mayor´s throat.

"Release my brother, or I forget myself."

"Elrohir, daro!"

"Injure him, boy and you will join your brother on the gibbet."

Faster as any mortal eye could follow, Erestor wrestled the knife out of the younger twin´s hands. The long knife clattered to the floor. With a mighty push, Erestor shoved the dark-haired elf away from the two men. He turned and bent down to the sitting man. "Lay one finger on Elladan and I will finish what Elrohir has just started, man. And believe me, no one will stop ME."

With that, Erestor turned, hastened down the aisle toward the entrance, dragging the bristling Elrohir with him.

Once outside and the din in the hall drowned out by the heavy door, Erestor hugged a crying twin in his arms, his gaze directed into the distance.

Inside the hall, two men looked at one another with grim satisfaction. "My revenge on this dammed elf Elrond is within reach. This young elf will pay for his father´s deeds and your son

did not die for nothing." The mayor could only nod.

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

**Darkness is more than the absence of light**

Disclaimer:

The characters, places, and events are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit was or will be made from this story. It was written solely for entertainment.

Author's note:

As always many, many thanks to my wonderful beta reader Semmley

Summary:

The Peredhil Family visits Tharbad. What should be a joyful excursion ends in a tragedy.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 9: shock

On arrival at the inn, Elrohir still had not cooled down, as Erestor had hoped. The young elf´s irritation had changed from anger to desperation.

Only now, Erestor recognized the silent tears rolling down the younger twin´s cheeks and dripping from his chin. Erestor sighed. How young he looked; compared to himself, only out of childhood. Had he ever been that young?

Before Elrohir could enter the inn, Erestor grabbed a slender wrist and dragged the elf into a dark side road next to the inn. With no one witnessing, he drew the son of Elrond into a tight embrace, withstanding the struggling.

Soon the young elf relaxed and began crying in earnest.

"Erestor, we cannot let this happen. We have to do something…anything…" his further words were drowned out by his tear-choked voice.

Erestor kept stroking the dark tresses until the shuddering eased somewhat. He cupped the swollen face in his hands, forcing the younger twin to look at him.

"Elrohir, we will not let this happen, do you hear me? But first, I have to speak with your father."

Elrohir nodded mutely.

"I cannot look him in the face. It was my fault that the penalty was this hard, had I not…."

"Elrohir stop!"

Erestor waited until the flow of words had stopped.

"Nothing is your fault. This sentence is not logical at all. We will not accept it."

Elrohir looked at the older elf´s eyes trying to find hope there. Finally, he nodded and followed his mentor back onto the main road. Together they entered the inn, and Erestor urged the young elf quickly upstairs.

When Elrohir opened the door to their rooms he stopped abruptly at the threshold, Erestor nearly bumping into him.

Like the younger twin, Erestor instantly felt the tension-laden atmosphere. The healer and his wife had obviously been in the middle of an argument – again.

Elrohir´s face changed from pensive into open anger.

"Have you no other problems? It would be nice to expand your focus past your own animosities."

The younger twin´s voice had been shrill.

Elrohir turned and left the room in a hurry, jumping down the steps. Erestor heard the door of the inn opening and slamming shut.

Imladris' counsellor watched the stunned couple closely. Even if his first impulse was to go after Elrohir, he had first to clear this situation.

"What is the meaning of this?"

This was Elrond.

"Elrohir, what? Come back instantly!"

This was Celebrían.

Erestor sighed. How had he just known these reactions?

He silently closed the door. The shouting had already been witnessed by half the inn.

After a quick look toward the bed, where Arwen was resting with her eyes closed, Erestor motioned for the two elves to sit at the table with him.

While the healer sat down heavily on a chair, Celebrían kept standing beside the bed, and said,

"Erestor, what happened at the court, why is Elrohir so upset?"

Erestor pointed again at the free chair at the table.

"This I´m about to explain, my Lady. Please sit."

Galadriel´s daughter made no move. Elrond massaged his temples.

"Wife, please sit down."

Finally, Celebrían moved over. Both elves looked expectantly at him, and Erestor took a deep breath.

"Celebrían, Elrond, I´m sorry to bring bad news. The conduct of the hearing was unexpected. They sentenced Elladan to be hanged."

While the healer looked at his counsellor with an unreadable face, Celebrian had sprung up with a cry.

"You cannot be serious," she cried.

While Elrond rose to gather his trembling wife in his arms, Erestor closed his eyes.

"There is no rational discussion with this mayor. He is not willing to hear any argument from our side. He provoked Elrohir and, when the boy reacted as expected, he could not wait to proclaim the sentence."

Suddenly, Erestor looked at Elrond.

"Elrond, had you ever had dealings with this man?"

The healer´s head jerked up.

"Why do you ask?" he enquired. The couple had sat again.

Erestor shook his head.

"If I did not know any better, I would guess the mayor has something personal against you, some….old grudge."

"That´s not relevant. This man has to be stopped." Celebrían was about to stand up again. Only Elrond´s iron grip kept her sitting.

Erestor sighed.

"That´s exactly the point, my Lady. He´s not really after Elladan. He is just a mere pawn. In secret, he is punishing you."

Erestor looked pointedly at the healer.

The half-elf still had said nothing, his brow furrowed.

Celebrían looked at her husband, irritated.

"Elrond?"

Erestor narrowed his eyes. The healer was still not answering. Erestor knew this state exactly. The healer was in trance.

Erestor did not have to be a mind reader to guess whom the Master of Imladris was contacting. He would have suggested this himself.

Celebrían had risen and gone to lie down next to her sleeping daughter.

Half an hour later the healer stirred and looked at his counsellor.

"I have to look after Arwen. Erestor, will you please go after Elrohir? One son in trouble is enough for me."

Elrond was not willing to elaborate further, nor would he change his mind, so Erestor nodded. This he wanted to do anyway. The he looked around.

"Where is Glofindel?"

"Exploring," was all Elrond answered.

Erestor nodded. Maybe the warrior could get some further information?

With a last look back, Erestor silently left the room.

…

Erestor sighed when he left the inn and the door closed behind him shutting in the smoky atmosphere. He took deep breaths as he contemplated where to start his search for Elrohir.

When he felt eyes on him, he turned and squinted. A man, leaning at the wall of the inn, regarded him intently.

"Much trouble on your road, elf."

Erestor narrowed his eyes.

"Not your business, I think."

The man still half in darkness blew out his breath.

"Maybe, but with the boy´s life at stake, maybe I have some information."

Erestor made two swift strides toward the man, cornering him between the wall and a fence.

"If you have something to say then do it, otherwise get out of my way."

The man seemed not in the least intimidated by the piercing dark eyes.

"Peace, elf. I´m not your enemy."

Erestor took a step back.

"Firstly, the brother of the unfortunate sentenced boy is attempting something really stupid right now. And secondly, your arrogant Lord should strain his memory and remember Sybill, the mayor´s wife."

Before Erestor could react, the man had slipped past him and vanished into the darkness.

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

Sybill? This name was not familiar to him. What had Elrond to do with the mayor´s wife?

He shook his head. This had to wait for later.

The counsellor sprinted down the dark street. He had a pretty good guess what Elrohir was attempting. He had to stop the foolish boy. And, where was Glorfindel when you needed him?

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

**Darkness is more than the absence of light**

Disclaimer:

The characters, places, and events are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit was or will be made from this story. It was written solely for entertainment.

Author's note:

As always many, many thanks to my wonderful beta reader Semmley

Summary:

The Peredhil Family visits Tharbad. What should be a joyful excursion ends in a tragedy.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 10: desperate deed

Aimlessly Elrohir walked down the street unheeding of the many gazes following him. He did not care any longer. He was about to lose his brother, and no one seemed to be able to do anything about it. In any case, he would not let this happen.

For the hundredth time he tried to reach his twin, yet again stony silence answered him.

`Damn Elladan, open up.` he muttered again uncaring about who would hear him.

Suddenly he found himself in a small side road to the jail where Elladan was held. Had intuition or his heart brought him here?

He nearly stumbled when he suddenly received his brother´s thoughts as clearly as if Elladan were standing right beside him. He quickly retreated into a small nook between two wooden houses.

`Elladan, for Valars' sake. I´m so glad to hear you. How are you?´

`El?`

Elrohir cringed at his brother´s voice echoing timidly through their bond. He sank down on his heels and propped his head in his hands.

`I´m here brother.`

`Elrohir, I´m afraid!`

The younger twin swallowed heavily. Elladan never admitted such feelings.

Even if he wanted to call out to his brother to hold on and that all would be well, he could not. Elladan would instantly see through his lie. Nonetheless, he had to be strong.

`Hold on brother. We will think of something.`

This sounded hollow even to his own ears and he was not surprised to receive a mental snort.

`They are already constructing the gibbet. I can see it from my jail window.`

Elrohir closed his eyes tighter. No!

`How is Arwen?`

The sudden change of subject ripped Elrohir out of his despair.

`Ada is treating her, trying to make her cope ….`

He received a mental nod.

`And Naneth, how is she doing?`

`They are both holding up.`

Elrohir hoped that at least this lie came through as believable.

`Elladan?` Elrohir asked again, frightened when no reply came. He feared that his brother had again shut down.

´Elladan I´m close, just a street away. I will come and get you.`

Again, a snort was the reply, but this time a scornful one.

`No you will not do that. They will catch you and that would achieve nothing. Do you hear me, fool?`

Elrohir´s head jerked up in anger.

`Are you mad? They will hang you. I will not let this happen.`

The following silence again nearly made the younger twin mad. Tears of frustration had sprung to his eyes.

`Little brother, listen to me. They surely expect an attempt to free me, so accept it, no chance…`

….`but…`

`Stop. No buts Elrohir, Ada and Nana will need you so now, be quiet. Don´t make it worse for me. Go.`

Elrohir had sprung up. How dared his brother to speak to him thus?

`Elladan…?`

`Elladan…?` `Elllladaaaaan?`

Again, only silence met him.

After two further attempts, Elrohir trudged out of his hiding place. He marched straight toward the town hall. The jail was right behind the imposing building.

Arriving there he hid again in an alcove, out of sight but with a good view of the back door. He would wait out the dawn and then get his brother. He was an elf after all; silence, stealth and strength above any mortal.

For two hours the son of Elrond watched people filing in and out of the building. He studied the shift routine and the men performing their duty.

Never more than four guards were assigned to watch the prisoners. Additionally, the door to the jail was not even secured.

The only problem would be the sturdy jailor he had already seen at the court sitting in the small anteroom. Every time the door opened, Elrohir had seen him sitting there. Did he never sleep or take a break?

Briefly, Elrohir rued not having his bow to hand, as he could have finished the man off at any time the door opened. He shook his head. His long knife would have to do in the face of necessity.

Taking a deep breath and again checking that no one was trudging down the way, Elrohir started to run across the street when a firm hand gripped his wrist and jerked him back into the shadows.

"Not so hasty, Elrondion!"

Indignantly Elrohir looked at the dark-haired elf.

"Erestor let me go", he whispered trying to free his wrist.

The older elf placed a finger over his lips when a young couple walked past their hiding place. When they were out of earshot Erestor released the younger twin.

"And what do you intend to do, child? To free your brother and share his fate?"

"There are only four guards…." Elrohir turned and again began to walk across the street.

Erestor swore. He jumped forward and grabbed the young elf at his neck. Rudely he pulled him back and pushed him to the ground with his elbow pinning him down.

"Elrohir, stop this. You will achieve nothing save make the situation worse."

"Worse? " Elrohir cried. "How could it be worse?"

Struggling, Elrohir suddenly went slack and began crying. Erestor released him and quickly gathered the boy in his arms. He stroked the dark tresses until the young elf ceased weeping.

"Elrohir, please listen to me. Don´t try to free your brother. That will not work."

Erestor had taken the young elf´s face between his palms.

"Have you never thought of your parents? What a failure or even your death would do to them?"

Not able to lower his head Elrohir closed his eyes.

Knowing what thoughts rumbled in the young elf´s mind, Erestor cleared his throat and waited until Elrohir opened his eyes again.

"Child, your father is thinking as hard as all of us on a solution, but first he has to stabilize your sister. Arwen is of the brink on fading, but now your father is making progress and he could anchor her. Your mother is as devastated as you and very frustrated that she cannot help either, BUT both do not need a new catastrophe on their minds."

Elrohir nodded after Erestor had released him.

With his sleeve, he wiped away his tears.

Angrily he looked at his mentor.

"You will not tell me to do nothing and let them hang Elladan? I will try to free him or die trying to do it."

"We!"

Elrohir´s head jerked around at the new, yet familiar voice.

"Huh?" Elrohir gulped at seeing a fully armed Glorfindel. Only now, he registered that Erestor also was dressed for battle.

Glorfindel gazed at the still sitting twin.

"WE will _free_ your brother, Elrondion. Not _try_. Now stand up and stop ruining my plans. Erestor are you coming?"

Speechless, Elrohir scrambled to his feet and followed the fair-haired elf who was already vanishing into the dark.

A loud snort was Erestor´s only answer. Soon the three elves merged completely with the night.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Darkness is more than the absence of light**

Disclaimer:

The characters, places, and events are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit was or will be made from this story. It was written solely for entertainment.

Author's note:

As always many, many thanks to my wonderful beta reader Semmley

Summary:

The Peredhil Family visits Tharbad. What should be a joyful excursion ends in a tragedy.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 11: a plan failing

Elladan sat in the dark with his head on his knees. His back was to the little window high up in the wall. He did not want to watch the gibbet being built; he could hear the constant hammering loud enough.

He took a deep breath. He was hungry and cold, yet nothing compared to his feelings when his brother had managed to break his barriers.

He had laughed out loud. He had responded, no longer willing to shut his brother out. Until then he had managed to block his parents, but he had wanted to feel the other half of his soul, maybe for the last time.

He now rued the contact. His silly brother seriously wanted to free him! Stupid, utterly stupid.

He let out a frustrated sigh. He would have suggested the same were their positions reversed knowing that his brother could be as determined as he, and as stubborn. He hoped that Erestor and Glorfindel would talk Elrohir out of this nonsense.

Again, he reached out for his brother, but this time Elrohir was blocking _him_. Alright, he was content this way. No one should see how frightened and devastated he really was. Not his parents, and certainly not Elrohir.

…

Glorfindel winked and Erestor and Elrohir quickly closed the distance to the warrior. They were already within the walls of the prison, the guard at the great wooden door no problem for the stealthy elves. They had not killed him, only made sure that he would not alert anyone for quite some time.

They had waited out the night and when quiet had settled over the city and the night shift had taken their positions, they started their endeavour.

Elrohir again blocked his brother´s attempt for contact. Elladan must not know of their intent or he would again try to talk them out of a rescue mission. In only a short time he would envelop his brother in his arms.

Placing his ear on the uneven surface, Erestor listened at the heavy wooden door. The sturdy jailor was sitting at a desk just behind the door. They needed to be swift to knock him out before he could raise the alarm.

Elrohir strained his muscles while Glorfindel got in a crouch when Erestor gave the signal. With one mighty stroke of his sword, Elrohir broke the lock. It clattered much too loudly on the floor. When the door opened just a crack, Glorfindel was already through it shoving the stool the shocked man was sitting on against the wall and pressing a long knife to his throat.

"One word or false move and you are dead."

Glorfindel had not even finished his sentence when the jailor loudly cried for help. With a quick jerk, the warrior broke the man´s neck stopping the cries affectively.

Elrohir let out a choked cry of horror.

Glorfindel pulled the younger twin forward while Erestor closed the door.

"Move Elrondion, we are not at an elflings Sunday evening walk."

He pushed the stunned youth forward

Erestor snorted as he brought up the rear and said,

"Easy brother, he´s just a child."

This time Glorfindel snorted. "And soon a dead one if someone has heard those cries."

Erestor took a deep breath. One life was already hanging in the balance. Erestor briefly shuddered when he thought about how his Lord would react if they came back with less than both twins.

The knowledge that Elrond would be less than pleased when he knew about their endeavour, regardless of the outcome, was quickly dismissed from his mind as they had nearly reached the end of the corridor.

Erestor looked over his shoulder again. This was too easy. He had expected trouble, but it was unnaturally quiet. No one seemed to have heard the shouts of the guard.

They did not even know where exactly Elladan was held, yet Elrohir had at least pointed out the direction. While Elladan could see the gibbet, only an outer wall had to be considered.

The small corridor suddenly opened into a room and when Glofindel swore, Erestor readied his bow, for there were at least ten armed men awaiting them.

Erestor took a deep breath. Alright, so much for stealth and a silent rescue.

Ten men were no problem for them, but the cramped space and the young twin would hinder the two experienced warriors from unleashing their full potential.

Before he could think further, one of the men advanced and Erestor blocked the blow effortlessly, retreating only to have the wall at his back for protection. Glorfindel and Elrohir had moved to the other walls drawing the cluster of men apart.

Whilst holding another advancing man away with a mighty push, Erestor looked around. The space was much too small for the men to deploy the full advantage of their much greater numbers.

However, when Erestor saw that more and more men were swarming from the other three corridors, his hope of getting Elladan out of there without more serious trouble, sank with every moment.

They had miscalculated the situation and he had the bad gut feeling that the humans had purposefully waited for them.

Now it was only about damage limitation. He let out a whistle to draw Glorfindel´s attention.

The warrior looked in his direction and instantly understood the signs Erestor was making. With mighty strokes, the golden-haired elf drove the men battling him back into the corridor to make way for Elrohir and Erestor to retreat the into the hallway they had come from.

So far, so good; then Erestor heard a pained cry. His head jerked around just in time to see Elrohir fall to the ground with an arrow sticking out of his thigh.

He swore loudly.

Glorfindel bent down and jerked the young elf over his shoulder. Erestor gritted his teeth when Elrohir cried out as the arrow shaft broke. However, before he had a chance to reach the duo, a man had managed to come close.

Erestor was one second too slow to block the stroke. Glorfindel just managed to jerk aside and the blow missed his head by a fraction but struck hard on his shoulder.

Erestor finished the man off then extended a hand to his kneeling friend.

"Can you walk?" he cried while shoving back another advancing man.

Glorfindel came back to his feet and gritted his teeth. He still had a firm grip on the young peredhil slung over his shoulder.

"Are you kidding," he retorted, starting to run through the corridor. With a critical eye on the blood spurting from the wound on Glorfindel's shoulder, Erestor followed his friend.

On reaching the anteroom where the jailor had been sitting, they hurried through the door, the men just a step behind. Erestor restrained the mob again by pulling the door shut. "Run," he shouted holding the door as the broken lock was useless in keeping the door shut.

When Glorfindel had crossed the yard and climbed the wall, Erestor let go of the door and raced after the warrior, an arrow barely missing him.

After running half an hour and no longer hearing their pursuers, they stopped. Glorfindel sank to ground while Erestor took Elrohir in his arms. He carefully let the youth slide to the ground.

Elrohir grimaced. He clutched his thigh where the broken shaft of the arrow was protruding from the skin.

Glorfindel leaned back on a tree trunk until his head touched the bark.

Erestor listened intently, but nothing could be heard. He took a deep breath; still no pursuit, not even an alarm raised.

He leaned their weapons – his bow and sword and Glorfindel´s sword against a tree trunk before he kneeled next to the twin, and gently placed a hand on his back.

"I will care for Glorfindel´s wound and then help you."

Elrohir only nodded, his eyes closed.

"Let me see to this wound," he said while crouching next to the warrior.

Glorfindel opened one eye just a crack.

"It´s only a scratch, help the boy."

Erestor snorted. "Humour me."

Glorfindel did not answer and that worried Erestor more than the ugly looking wound.

He took out a small knife and cut away the sleeve. He blew out his breath for this was a severe wound. The shoulder was broken, and perhaps even the humerus. The agonized face of his friend spoke volumes.

Additionally, there was a long gaping open wound still bleeding.

Wordlessly he began covering the wound and binding it. After that, he created a sling from the cut away shirt to immobilize the arm as comfortably as possible. Glorfindel´s eyes were closed the whole time but Erestor suspected that the warrior´s muteness did not stem only from the pain.

Erestor briefly wondered if he should find some comforting words but he knew that Glorfindel would not appreciate them.

As if reading the other´s thoughts the fair-haired elf opened his eyes.

"I have failed him."

Erestor swallowed.

"That was not predictable. Maybe the humans were warned, or it was simply bad luck."

The warrior jerked forward, instantly regretting the sudden movement. Nevertheless, he glared at Elrond´s counsellor.

"Bad luck? We have made the situation worse."

Erestor directed a worried glance at the younger twin. Glorfindel hushed instantly. Erestor knew what his friend meant. He briefly closed his eyes. If fate was cruel, the mayor would execute Elladan this night because of their failed attempt to free him.

"I will look after Elrohir. Try not to move."

The younger twin was also leaning with his back against a tree trunk. Silent tears were running down his cheeks.

When Erestor started cutting away his breeches, he opened his eyes.

"They will kill Elladan because of my fault."

Erestor sighed.

"Nothing was your fault, Elrondion. We simply underestimated the humans. I doubt that the mayor will do something drastic to your brother. He enjoys his show too much."

"How do you know?"

"Experience. Now let me tend that wound."

Erestor did not look at Elrohir, not wanting the youngster to see his doubts. He examined the arrow wound.

Elrohir looked at the counsellor questioningly as Erestor begun cutting strips from his cape, "I will only bind the wound. The arrow is embedded deeply, and I have not the means to cut it out and not cause heavy bleeding."

Elrohir said nothing only leaning back with gritted teeth.

After Erstor had finished he rose and slung his bow over his shoulder.

"What are you up to?"

Glorfindel was more alert than Erestor had given him credit for.

"Getting help."

He took the warrior´s sword and placed it into his lap.

"I will be back shortly. Don´t move and keep the boy from doing anything stupid."

Glorfindel only nodded.

"Take care."

Without another word, the dark-haired elf vanished into the night.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Darkness is more than the absence of light**

Disclaimer:

The characters, places, and events are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit was or will be made from this story. It was written solely for entertainment.

Author's note:

As always many, many thanks to my wonderful beta reader Semmley

Summary:

The Peredhil Family visits Tharbad. What should be a joyful excursion ends in a tragedy.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 12: picking up the pieces

When Erestor reached the inn, he stopped momentarily and took a deep breath to compose the right words to explain the whole mess to his Lord. He was still convinced that the attempt to free Elladan was the right thing to do, even if the outcome was less heartening.

He had known Elrond for many decades now and he could predict exactly how the healer would react. Ever eloquent with explanations, the right words eluded him now.

However, never one to avoid a confrontation, he opened the door to the inn and quickly climbed the steps to their rooms. He could hear murmuring behind his Lord´s door.

He knocked, waited briefly and then opened the door.

Elrond and Celebrían were sitting left and right of their daughter´s bed and, to Erestor's joy, the girl was sitting upright eating soup.

"Erestor!" Elrond breathed, relieved. Instantly the healer rose and came over; he eyed the counsellor critically.

Only now, Erestor noticed the blood on his clothing. He sighed.

Covering the stains with his cape, he winked at Arwen.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you doing?"

Arwen had finished her soup. The young elf briefly hesitated. "Good, I think. Erestor, where are my brothers?"

Erestor swallowed. Never underestimate a grand- daughter of Galadriel! Instantly, however, he received a warning look from the healer.

Erestor produced his famous unreadable face.

"Exploring the city, my dear. They will soon visit with you."

Still drowsy, Arwen accepted the lie easily. She yawned and rolled onto her side. Elrond motioned for his counsellor to follow him into the adjacent room. Celebrían followed and closed the door silently.

After the three elves had sat down the healer addressed the dark-haired elf.

"On this question we would like to hear an answer too."

This was not a bidding, but an order. Erestor blew out his breath. Surely the couple had perceived through their bond with Elrohir that something drastic had occurred. Beating around the bush was no option. He had only to see Celebrian's face to know that they knew enough.

"Glorfindel and I went to free Elladan from the prison; Elrohir also came along."

Erestor looked from one stony face to the other.

"We failed, needless to say" he said. "Somehow the humans awaited us or were warned. We had no option but to retreat. Glorfindel and Elrohir were injured."

Erestor pointed to his clothing. "This is not my blood but Glorfindel´s. They are both in safety, but need your help."

He directed his gaze at the healer.

While Celebrían had sprung up with a shocked cry Elrond´s eyes had closed briefly, and his face went grey.

"Where are they now and how severe are their injuries?"

Erestor managed to hold eye contact. This was typical Elrond. First managing the essential. Questions could wait until later.

Celebrían however, cried.

"Erestor how could you start such a ridiculous endeavour?" Her face went red. "And now Elrohir is injured too?"

Elrond rose.

"Celebrían. Please stay with Arwen. Time for explanations will be later. I will go with Erestor."

Another command.

Celebrían started to reply but stopped when Elrond stepped over and enveloped her in a hug.

"I will bring them back. Please distract Arwen and hold

the fort."

While Celebrían nodded reluctantly and returned to the next room, Elrond retrieved his ever ready packed

healing bag.

Within minutes, the elves had left the inn and vanished into the night.

Elrond ran swiftly behind Erestor through the underbrush demanding, "Now tell me what awaits me."

While eying the outskirts of the city skeptically, and still wondering why no search parties had been seen, Erestor softly described Glorfindel´s and Elrohir´s condition to the healer.

"Elrohir got an arrow to his thigh. It's lodged deeply and broke during the running. I bound the bleeding but dared not cut it out. I feared heavy bleeding."

Elrond had listened closely never revealing, not even through a grimace, what he really thought.

They were only a few moments away from where the two injured elves were hiding.

"And Glorfindel?"

Erestor took a deep breath.

"He took a bad blow to his shoulder with a sword. Apart from a heavily bleeding wound the shoulder, and most likely the humerus, are broken. He´s in great pain."

_This_ time the healer grimaced. "I can imagine."

Erestor rounded a cluster of bushes. To his relief Elrohir was still sitting in the same spot where he had left him.

Glorfindel was lying a few feet away on his right side, his grey face covered in sweat.

"Ada," Elrohir cried with obvious relief.

The healer quickly knelt next to his injured son and, careful not to touch the injured leg, enveloped him in a gentle hug. Instantly tears begun to flow from the youngster.

"Ada, I´m sorry…I…"

"Shh, Elrohir, we can talk of all this later. Can you hold out a bit longer? First I have to look after Glorfindel."

The younger twin nodded.

Erestor had meanwhile looked after the warrior.

Glorfindel was awake but still lying motionless, his eyes closed. Erestor was not even sure if he had recognized the arrival of the healer.

"I will secure the perimeter." Erestor rose while the healer nodded and knelt next to his chief of the guards. "Better you do," he said. Erestor swallowed at the curt and cold tone, yet he knew that the healer was very worried.

After Erestor had left, Elrond touched the fair-haired elf´s shoulder gently.

"Glorfindel?"

The warrior did not open his eyes, or react in any way.

"I know you are awake. Please look at me."

Elrond could clearly feel the heat emanating from the body. The amount of dried blood on the elf´s leather jacket predicted nothing good.

Finally, the warrior opened his eyes. Elrond could clearly see the fine lines of pain on the ashen face.

"Elrond I´m…

When Elrond barely touched the bindings, the elf gritted his teeth.

"Let me treat this wound. I´m not in the mood to hear details of this foolishness, at least not yet. So, concentrate on breathing."

Glorfindel did just this while the healer carefully rolled him on his back to have better access to his shoulder.

Elrond frowned when at even the slightest touch the warrior moaned. He carefully removed the firmly wrapped bindings and hissed when he took his first look at the wound.

The flesh gaped open so that he could see the shoulder bone. He could also see the shards from the shattered bone. The unnatural position of the humerus spoke its own language. If fate was cruel, the collarbone was also broken. The pain level did in any case indicate this.

However, he was more worried about the still welling bright red blood, fearing the thick clavicle artery had ruptured, or been cut.

"Looks bad?" Glorfindel asked thinly. "At least it feels bad."

"I can imagine. Now lie still."

When Elrond heard Erestor return he rose.

"All quiet. No predators – human or otherwise."

Elrond nodded.

"I will need your help with Glorfindel. But first, I will have to drug him. He will not withstand the treatment while conscious."

Erestor nodded and instantly began collecting wood to start a small fire. The healer would need boiling water.

After Elrond had created the painkiller, he made the elf drink the bitter concoction. It took some time for the drug to take effect and the warrior´s posture relaxed into unconsciousness.

The healer came over to the still waiting Elrohir.

The younger twin opened his eyes.

"Ada, I should not have….."

When the healer opened the bandage, the young elf gritted his teeth and stopped speaking.

The healer did not look up while probing the wound and weighing his options.

"Yes, you should not have. Now spare your strength. Your brother is safe….. for now."

Elrohir´s and Erestor´s heads jerked up. What information did the healer have that they had not?

However, Erestor refrained from asking and Elrohir had enough to do with holding back his moans.

The healer had begun to widen the hole the arrow had left via small incisions with his small but sharp knife. The removal of the arrowhead would otherwise cause too much damage to the tissue.

When Elrohir jerked violently at another fine cut, Elrond stopped.

"This is not working. You will take the painkiller too."

Elrohir nodded mutely while the healer rose. Even if he would normally have refused a painkiller, now Elrohir gladly drank the poppy juice.

Within minutes, the healer had removed the arrow, staunched the bleeding and re-wrapped the wound tightly. He had packed herbs on the wound to encourage healing. Now Elrohir was lying and sleeping under a warm blanket, his body also relaxed thanks to the painkiller.

Elrond rose and stretched his back. He directed his gaze toward the little town. Some silent communication took place and Erestor did not have to guess who was informed.

With a sigh, the Master of Imladris turned and knelt next to the still unconscious warrior.

"Erestor, a hand?"

The counsellor knelt also and carefully lifted the upper body of the unconscious elf. Elrond removed all bindings and took a closer look at the deep wound. After washing his hands, he felt inside the wound to determine the state of the artery.

The warrior moaned even in his unconscious state. After a while Elrond brought forth a bone shard.

"The artery is not cut, and the bone is only cracked on the surface. Both will have to heal on their own. I will align the broken humerus and then we must wrap all tightly so that he can withstand the ride to the inn. Unfortunately, the collarbone is broken too, and this will cause much pain."

Erestor nodded mutely. What could he have said anyway?

After they had finished wrapping the arm and shoulder tightly, the warrior was placed next to the younger twin to share their body warmth. Both were covered with a blanket.

When Elrond was sure that his patients were resting as comfortably as could be expected, he gratefully accepted the mug of tea Erestor had brewed.

The sun was already rising on the horizon.

"We have to watch him closely," Elrond said after a while, pointing at Glorfindel.

"The blood loss is life-threatening. I´m not at home to have my apothecary at hand. I could not predict that I would need all of my equipment"

Erestor swallowed. Another criticism. He felt clearly the gaze of the healer.

"Now Erestor tell me, how did this whole mess come about? Whose idea was this attempt to free Elladan?"

Erestor took a deep breath.

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"I´m all ears."

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Darkness is more than the absence of light**

Disclaimer:

The characters, places, and events are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit was or will be made from this story. It was written solely for entertainment.

Author's note:

As always many, many thanks to my wonderful beta reader Semmley

Summary:

The Peredhil Family visits Tharbad. What should be a joyful excursion ends in a tragedy.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 13: plain speaking

"A beer?"

Halward nodded and accepted the cold mug.

The second man joined the first one on the wooden bench in his office.

"Why so down, Halward? In only two days you have reached your goal."

Again, the mayor only nodded. He looked at the judge.

"Nonetheless, it does not seem right, Ragnar."

The judge rose.

"Have you already forgotten what this damned elf has done to your wife – to _your_ child, ha? Have you forgotten what this Elladan has done to _my _son?""

The mayor shook his head mutely, and the judge slammed his fist on the table, enraged at getting no other reaction.

"Now you have the possibility to take revenge. This Elrond murdered your wife and your unborn child years ago, and now his son has murdered my son. It´s enough I think. Together we will bring him down. He will feel your pain – and my pain, in losing a son."

Halward looked at his friend darkly. Yes, he blamed the Elf Lord for destroying his little family, but that had been years ago. The events of late, however, had made him question their friendship. The judge was driven by hatred and contempt. Not once had he mourned the death of his son. Long had his family been hopelessly divided – Lucy, his wife, had long departed. But Ragnar was using his misery of two years ago for his own purpose.

Again, he tried to reason with the judge.

"But the young elf is innocent. When they find out about the knife…"

Ragnar whirled around.

"Then they will not. I have made sure of that. And now stop whining. I will check the perimeter. I hope they will not be so foolish as to start another attempt. This time I shall kill the whelp right away, I swear."

Halward fell silent. Ragnar was insane, but he had not the means to stop him.

….

When Elrond returned from his check on his two patients, Erestor handed the healer a cup of steaming hot tea.

The sun was already rising. Both Elrohir and Glorfindel had spent the last night relatively comfortably, considering the circumstances.

The healer´s gaze was directed toward the little town. Tomorrow would be the day the townspeople would kill his son.

Erestor knew exactly what thoughts crossed his Lord´s mind. He felt just as helpless. Arguing was of no use, force least of all. Their failed rescue attempt had not made anything easier.

"Erestor, please tell me what reasons have moved you and Glorfindel to this endeavor? Arguing was your task, not a sledgehammer approach."

Erestor cleared his throat. He sat down beside his Lord on a fallen log.

"You are right I´m a master of words. But, the first meeting with these two men had told me that arguments would never move their minds.

Elladan was not really their problem, this I discovered soon. They had some other reason to act this hostile.

I´m sure, Elladan has not imagined the knife, nonetheless, it has vanished. Glorfindel and I have searched the ground – it´s no longer there. Someone has taken it away on purpose. All these indications would not have inspired me, yet two days ago a young man contacted me at the inn. He had some information that disturbed me most."

Until now, the healer had listened mutely but now his head snapped up.

"What information?"

Erestor took a deep breath.

"The young man told me that the reason why the mayor is this agitated against you is the death of his wife Sibyll."

The healer looked at his councilor aghast.

"What have I to do with this woman, respecting her death?"

"Before I had the chance to ask the informant, he had vanished."

Elrond sighed.

"Then we have again nothing that would solve this riddle. But, be aware Erestor, I will never let it happen that they hang Elladan. If there is no other option, I would rather substitute for him."

Erestor had risen slowly.

"You will do nothing of this, my Lord. Someone has stashed away this dammed knife and I´m already searching for that one. And then we can public discredit these villains."

Elrond had also risen.

"You forget that the execution date is tomorrow, and you still have not found the knife. Time is running out."

Erestor sighed. He could only agree.

"Let us return to the inn."

…..

Elrond let himself sink into the cushions of the chair in their rooms at the inn. He was exhausted. Arwen had been awake for hours and, to an inattentive observer, she seemed to be doing alright, yet the healer could clearly sense the shadow on her soul. It was a thin veil he had managed to place over the experience, and any small incident would rip open this barrier.

Erestor had brought over Glorfindel´s stallion and on its back the warrior and younger twin could be transported back into town swiftly, but it had taken them three hours to transport Glorfindel and Elrohir back to the inn.

Glorfindel was doing well, indeed much better than Elrond had expected. The wound was still angry and the warrior in considerable pain, yet all was healing nicely. However, it would be some time before he would be able to use his arm, least of all shoot a bow, or wield a sword.

Elrohir was also admonished not to put any strain on his injured limb. The younger twin was also doing well, lying next to his sister, speaking softly to her.

Erestor was sitting at the windowsill, looking out. Half of the day, he had investigated to find out who had any interest in taking away the knife and denying the elves their only evidence. Either the townspeople were too frightened to talk, or on the mayor´s side. In short, he had achieved nothing. Another request to at least see Elladan had again been refused.

When Celebrían towered above her sitting husband with crossed arms, Erestor expected her to be up to no good.

"Elrond, what are you intending to do about Elladan? Sitting here will achieve nothing. Our son needs our help. I cannot even reach him. He´s blocking me."

At her last words, her voice had wavered.

Erestor directed a searching gaze at the warrior.

Glorfindel´s face was troubled. They all felt sympathy for the first Lady but pushing or accusing Master Elrond was never a good option. She, least of all, should know this best.

"Elrond, please answer me! Elladan will be hanged tomorrow!"

Celebrían had rounded the chair and placed her hands on the healer´s shoulders.

Elrond had opened his eyes and slowly removed his wife´s hands. He rose.

"Do you think I do not know this? If you have a suggestion, please let me know."

Glorfindel had just risen to mediate when Arwen started crying again. Directing an annoyed gaze at the couple he turned and sat on the bed.

"Ssh, sweetheart. We will not let this happen. Stop crying."

The warrior hugged both the younger twin and the girl.

Just as Celebrían wanted to say something more a knock sounded at the door.

Elrond strode to the door and opened it with a jerk.

Erestor had risen and come behind his Lord.

Outside the door was a young man holding a wrapped object in his shaking hands.

He looked, frightened, at the tall Elf-Lord.

"My Lord, I think you should have this. I´m sorry."

Quickly, the man thrust the wrapping into the elf´s hand and fled down the corridor.

Before Elrond could react, the boy had left the inn.

Erestor had started to follow the boy, when Elrond caught his sleeve.

"Leave it."

After closing the door, Elrond carefully unwrapped the package.

Celebrían let out a small cry when the object was revealed.

Glorfindel and Erestor both raised an eyebrow.

Elrohir had closed the door to the room where Arwen was now sleeping.

"That´s the missing knife, isn´t it?" he asked with a shaky voice.

The healer nodded.

"I guess. I think I have to pay a new visit to our good mayor."

Celebrían gathered a shawl. "And I will accompany you."

Elrond looked troubled but nodded.

"Erestor will you also come, Glorfindel please stay with my children."

Glorfindel inclined his head while Elrohir lowered his head. To argue with his father now would be futile.

Just as Erestor wanted to open the door for his Lord and Lady, again a knock sounded.

After a nod from the healer, Erestor opened the door. A runner from the town hall was standing breathlessly outside.

Erestor narrowed his eyes.

"I have to deliver the following message: The execution has been prepared. Today at high noon."

Elrond just managed to catch the limp body of his fainting wife.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Darkness is more than the absence of light**

Disclaimer:

The characters, places, and events are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit was or will be made from this story. It was written solely for entertainment.

Author's note:

As always many, many thanks to my wonderful beta reader Semmley

Summary:

The Peredhil Family visits Tharbad. What should be a joyful excursion ends in a tragedy.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 14: show down

Elrond, Glorfindel and Elrohir hastened down the main street toward the town hall. The three Elves did not make much effort to hide their weapons.

Elrond was now determined to rescue his oldest son at all costs. Should the mayor again be unapproachable he would use all means necessary to free his child.

The time for talking was over. He would publicly confront the ruler of this city with the knife, proving that Elladan had acted in self-defense.

The healer opened his bond with his son, but again stony silence met him. Elrond gritted his teeth. He had hoped to get some information from the older twin to better judge the situation.

He briefly looked at Elrohir running next to him, but his face was unreadable. He was not sure if the brothers were in contact. Glorfindel´s gaze was also directed at their goal. Elrond inhaled sharply.

When they reached the place behind the town hall, it was crowded with many spectators, and the elves stopped momentarily; Elrond shuddered when he saw families with small children. The parents were eagerly pointing at the gibbet. Had this world gone mad? The crowd cheered and hooted as if they were visiting a local market.

Elrohir was rooted to the spot, wide-eyed. They mayor was already standing on the gibbet´s platform his booming voice could be heard into the last corner.

"Good people of Tharbad. Today´s the day we will expiate a great wrong. This elf …"

Glorfindel held his breath when the man pointed at the corner of the platform. Only now he saw the older twin sitting there on a low stool, his hands bound behind his back and wearing a black burlap bag over his head. The warrior bristled. This was a disgusting farce.

"…..this elf has murdered the son of our good judge in cold blood….."

"Hang him now!" an old man at the front row cried.

The judge standing in the background smiled thinly at the comment. Elrond swallowed. Now there was no doubt anymore that they were deadly serious.

Again, the healer reached out along his bond and this time he managed to breach the barrier.

`Ada?"

`I´m here my son."

`I´m afraid."

Elrond closed his eyes. With much effort, he repressed his rising anguish.

`Elladan we are here with you. Don´t do anything reckless."

A mental nod was the answer.

When Elrohir was about to unsheathe his sword, Elrond grabbed his son´s wrist quickly.

"Stay your hand."

The younger twin looked at his father, confused.

"I will not let them hang him….."

Elrond quickly put a hand over the younger twin´s mouth. He dragged his son behind a pillar. Unfortunately, some of the bystanders had already seen the elves.

The healer looked at his son sternly while Glorfindel stepped up.

"I will not let this happen either, but with force we will achieve nothing."

Elrohir looked at his father aghast.

"And what do you want to do? Ask them to a tea party?"

Elrond shoved his son further back into the alcove.

"Silence! Glorfindel you look after him!" Elrond thrust his sword into the warrior´s hand.

Not waiting for a confirmation, the healer returned into the crowd his hood pulled deeply over his face.

"Now let us continue to put this episode behind us. Hangman, proceed."

"DARO!"

At the loud voice and unfamiliar word silence suddenly ensued. All eyes were directed at the dark-haired elf suddenly standing among them.

The hangman, already jerking Elladan toward the middle of the platform, quickly halted his steps; he was having a great deal of difficulty dragging the tall elf along with him anyway.

Before anyone could react, the healer had sprung onto the platform. Elrond´s eyes blazed when the hangman forced Elladan to his knees with a brutal kick to the back of his legs. Elrond could not see his child´s face for the black bag still over his head.

Elrond turned to face the crowd.

"Hear me out. Your mayor is lying to you. My son is innocent. He has acted in self-defence while protecting his sister from being assaulted by HIS son." Elrond pointed at the judge.

"And here I have the evidence." He held up the knife.

Now chaos erupted.

The crowd cried loudly in confusion. The judge had sprung up and cried out something to the hangman.

"Ada look out!"

This was Elrohir!

Elrond whirled around when two sturdy man crashed into him. Momentarily stunned, elf and men tumbled from the platform. Elrond came back to his feet quickly, knocking the two men unconscious with lightning speed. He whirled around to search for the knife he had dropped during the fall.

Espying the knife, he grabbed it and sprinted back toward the platform. The hangman had meanwhile dragged the older twin over the trapdoor already putting the rope over his head.

Elrond hastened toward the mayor and grabbed the man in a headlock, holding to his throat the knife he had produced as evidence.

"Release my son, or this one will not see another sunrise."

The healer pressed the knife to the other´s throat, already drawing blood. With cold eyes he looked at the judge. He knew that this man pulled all the strings.

Suddenly it was deadly silent in the courtyard.

The judge sneered.

"You of all demand justice? That´s hilarious. Your son really takes after you. A murderous family."

Elrond blinked. What was this man talking about?

"You have killed his wife and her unborn child."

The judge pointed first at the mayor and then at the healer.

A commotion in the crowd made Elrond turn; the knife still in place.

"Release him at once Elf, or I will kill this whelp quicker than you can draw another breath, believe me."

With horror, Elrond looked at the jailor holding a semi-conscious Elrohir. The younger twin was bleeding heavily from a wound over his left eye.

Elrond shook his head. Where was Glorfindel?

He let out an enraged cry when the jailor raised a knife and plunged it down, yet the cry changed into a keening wail when the sound of an opened trapdoor reached his ears.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Darkness is more than the absence of light**

Disclaimer:

The characters, places, and events are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit was or will be made from this story. It was written solely for entertainment.

Author's note:

As always many, many thanks to my wonderful beta reader Semmley

Summary:

The Peredhil Family visits Tharbad. What should be a joyful excursion ends in a tragedy.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 15: picking up the pieces

Elrond released the mayor by letting the knife fall from his numb fingers. He turned at full speed whilst pushing the man away, even if unsure that he would be able to rescue his son. The thick knot – if done correctly – would instantly break the culprit´s neck.

He would never forget in all eternity the mental outcry of his son. Utmost panic at imminent death.

Like Elladan he knew he would never have time to reach the already falling body. However, his heart nearly missed a beat when the rope went taut with the weight yet, the next second it snapped, cut through by a precisely fired arrow.

Elrond, already standing over the open trapdoor, had seen his son plunge down. The healer grimaced at the hard impact, for the young elf was unable to prevent the sudden fall as he was blindfolded, with his hands still bound behind his back.

Elrond´s heart raced. Who had fired the arrow?

Quickly looking back to where he had seen Elrohir standing, he realized he had to decide. He could not rescue both of his sons. Even if he prayed to every Valar listening, Elrohir could well be dead by now.

A commotion behind him caused him to whirl around. He looked at the judge´s rage-contorted face, the raised knife already descending. Elrond ducked, but the blow never landed; with a gurgling sound the man fell to the platform with an arrow protruding from his back. Elrond´s head jerked up, yet again he could not make out the archer.

The healer did not care. He jumped down through the trapdoor and landed only inches next to his squirming son. Relieved, he saw that Glorfindel was already trying to take away the tightened sling. Even if the rope was cut, the sling was still closely wrapped around the twin´s neck cutting off his airflow.

Elladan wriggled violently, making it hard for Glorfindel to undo the taut rope.

"Hold still", Glorfindel grunted, swearing loudly when the rope did not move one fraction.

The warrior took out his small belt knife.

"No!" Elrond cried while kneeling, fearing the knife would cut not only the rope.

Glorfindel did not heed the healer´s cry. Within a second, he had cut the rope away leaving only a small incision in the skin. Elladan coughed and inhaled gaspingly.

Elrond instantly examined his child´s neck, blowing out his breath in relief when he could detect no damage even though Elladan was still gulping air into his deprived lungs.

He placed a hand on the young elf´s back and rubbed in gentle cycles to encourage the muscles to relax.

Even if desperately wanting to, he did not hug to comfort Elladan, knowing that his son needed space to draw breath and get his panic under control.

Glorfindel had sunk back on his heels, his breathing nearly as agitated as the older twin.

"Thank you." Elrond said softly.

When Elladan had calmed down, Elrond transferred the shaking body of his son to the warrior.

"I have to look after Elrohir."

Taking Elladan into a tight hug and stroking his back Glorfindel only nodded.

When Elrond rose, his foot nudged the arrow, which had cut the rope and fallen through the trap door. The fletching was very familiar to him.

Glorfindel had followed the healer´s gaze and nodded knowingly; even a small smile appeared on his face.

Elrond ran out from under the gibbet for only now the world around him had begun to exist again.

He had neither eyes, nor stomach, for the crying and running townspeople. His eyes were fixed toward the spot where he had last seen Elrohir. Shoving aside men in his path, he looked frantically around. No sign of his son but, thankfully, no body.

"Master Elrond!"

The healer whirled around and saw Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien, standing next to a great pillar.

He ran over and rounded the pillar. To his great joy, his son was sitting with his head leaning back against the wall.

"Elrohir," he cried, already kneeling next to the younger twin. Elrohir instantly hugged his father.

"Ada, Haldir has saved my life," he spoke with a tear-drowned voice into his father´s shoulder.

Elrond nodded, overwhelmed. He had enough imagination to guess what had happened.

Elrond inhaled the scent of his child deeply. Not trusting his voice right then, he directed a thankful gaze at the fair-haired elf standing guard. Haldir smiled and inclined his head in understanding.

When Elrohir had calmed down, he looked at his father.

"Elladan?"

Elrond took a deep breath.

"He´s alive thanks to a formidable bowman."

Elrohir looked questioningly at his father. He turned when his father looked up.

"Always at your service, my Lord."

Elrohir´s eyes went wide.

"Dearada!"

The younger twin had sprung up and hugged the Elf-Lord from Lothlorien.

Elrond rose also.

"I´m deeply in your depth," he said looking first at Haldir and then at Celeborn.

"I owe you the lives of my sons. Hannon le."

"You are welcome," Celeborn retorted. "Now let us fetch Elladan and leave this dreadful place."

Elrond could only agree. When they emerged through the archway, the healer recognized warriors from Lothlorien stationed at strategic positions all around the courtyard.

Apart from a few very curious spectators, the place was deserted now. Most of the townspeople had fled from the still drawn bows.

Elrond looked at the platform. The body of the dead judge had vanished, as had that of the mayor. He shrugged. Right now, he did not care about their fates.

Suddenly Elrohir began to run. Elrond recognized Elladan supported by Glorfindel coming out under the gibbet. The brothers hugged each other, sinking to their knees. The elves stopped to grant the youngsters this moment.

Elrond scanned his sons' feas. He would have to do much healing to remedy the deeply shaken minds.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked at his father-in-law´s ice blue eyes.

"Time will tell."

Elrond nodded. Fortunately, time they had plenty.

Hugging each of his sons, the three peredhils, followed by the entourage from Lothlorien, left the marketplace without a backward glance. The warriors secured the retreat of the elves.

…..

Elrond silently closed the door to the sleeping chamber. All three of his children were sleeping now. He had made sure that Arwen and his sons would sleep at least a whole day without any disturbing dreams.

The reunion of the siblings had been tearful, joyous and …disturbing. Arwen's initial joy had quickly descended into a fully-fledged depression after she had learned what fate had nearly befallen her brothers on her behalf.

The healer did see now less chance to call his daughter back from fading.

Celebrían had just stopped crying after meeting her parents. On an emotional level, she had witnessed how her sons nearly died. Her mother had quietly and factually filled her blank spaces, guiding her daughter through her anguish.

Glorfindel had told Celeborn how this whole episode had come to pass, while the silver-haired elf had redressed the warrior´s shoulder wound, again bleeding after the skirmish in the courtyard.

Erestor and Haldir shared a quiet glass of wine digesting the details Glorfindel told the Lothlorien elf. In all the chaos, Erestor even found the time to arrange a brief meeting with Galador of the dunedain.

He explained to a very upset chieftain why neither Master Elrond nor the twins had showed up for the appointed meeting. Galador was shocked to learn the reason and sent Erestor off with his best wishes for the badly treated family. Erestor promised to arrange for an urgent meeting to be held at Imladris to discuss matters of state, and Galador agreed gladly.

After sending his children into a deep healing sleep and emerging from the bedroom, Elrond let himself sink into a cushioned chair, gratefully accepting a cup of tea from Erestor. He felt worn out.

Celebrían came over and perched on the armrest of her husband´s chair.

The healer did not open his eyes yet took a deep breath.

"Elrond, please look at me."

The healer opened his eyes quickly on hearing the anguish in his wife´s voice. He was not sure if he had the strength right now to deal with another reprimand from her.

However, he raised his upper body when tears were again falling.

He pulled his wife into his lap and tugged her head under his chin.

"Elrond I´m sorry. I should have supported you, not accused you of…of…" her words were drowned out by more tears.

Celeborn looked at his wife significantly. Galadriel´s face was unreadable.

"Hush," Elrond said softly while stroking his wife´s long tresses. "We are all worn out."

Celebrian only nodded, yet the tears did not want to stop.

"But what about Arwen. We will lose her to darkness. I can feel it."

Elrond closed his eyes. Right now, he did not see himself that his little daughter would recover enough to pull away from the path of fading. She was too young to come to terms with what had happened to her.

"There is only one option left."

All male elves in the room looked at the Lady of light.

Celeborn, knowing what his wife would suggest, took a deep breath, Erestor raised an eyebrow, while Haldir looked bewildered.

Glorfindel flexed his bandaged shoulder. "And what option would that be, my Lady?"

His tone clearly indicated that he also knew what the daughter of Finarfin would propose.

"To erase her memory."

Elrond made it a statement and rose. Celebrían was already standing staring at her mother.

"I´m not sure if this is the best course of action." Elrond looked doubtful.

Erestor inhaled sharply. He had never heard of such an option. He did not doubt that the wife of Celeborn did have the power for such a procedure, yet would it bring Arwen back from the abyss?

"It will be the only option," Galadriel stated. "Elrond, if you want your daughter back healthy again, we have to erase her memory and replace it with something more…acceptable."

Elrond took a deep breath.

"There is much at stake and, furthermore, we all will ever have to guard our emotions closely. This will hardly work."

Celeborn knew what his son-in-law was speaking of. Galadriel would have to use her ring for the process and you never knew how many witnessing eyes were lurking.

On the other hand, Arwen was very smart and would soon feel that all involved were withholding something from her. A careless word, or an unguarded mind, would sooner than later give their secret away.

"I know this," Galadriel said, her voice holding a tinge of irritation. "I will not erase the whole incident, only the raping part. She will be shaken enough with the attack but hopefully not as bad as fading."

Elrond nodded.

"That may work, yet how will we explain to her why the representatives reacted as they did. I do not understand it myself."

Erestor cleared his throat.

"Maybe I can shed some light on this. I have done some investigation."

Elrond narrowed his eyes. "You know what grudge this mayor has against us…..me?"

Erestor licked his lips. "I think it is more than a grudge. He accuses you of being responsible for the death of his wife and unborn child."

"How so?" Celeborn demanded. Elrond looked troubled.

Erestor swallowed. "You remember the young man handing out the knife to us?" This question was directed at the healer. Elrond nodded slowly.

"He´s the nephew of the mayor. I sought him out and convinced him to talk."

Glorfindel only snorted.

Sensing the rising impatience, Erestor hurried to explain.

"Two years ago, during the great flood many injured townspeople were brought into the valley. You worked for a week, day and night, in healing the many injured and sick."

Elrond nodded. "I clearly remember that, but still see no connection to the mayor."

"Late at night on the fourth day of the second week, a man was pounding at the door loudly demanding entrance…"

The healer´s head snapped up.

"This man was Halward, the mayor of Tharbad. Now I remember. He had his wife in his arms." Elrond briefly closed his eyes. "She was already dead, yet….."

"Yet what?" Celeborn asked oddly calm.

Elrond opened his eyes. "She was heavily pregnant, ready to deliver."

Celebrían let out a small cry.

"Yes, I remember. He could not accept the fact that his wife was already dead. He would not listen, constantly pleading with you to help her."

Elrond nodded. "I barely managed to retrieve the dead body from him, only ….. after promising to deliver the child nonetheless."

Celeborn narrowed his eyes. "The unborn child was still alive…?"

Elrond swallowed. "No reasoning worked with the man and I could still detect some life in the unborn child, so I tried to deliver…."

The healer shook his head. "The unborn child died during this process. The mayor broke down and accused me of killing his wife and son. How could I have forgotten this?"

Celebrían hugged her husband. "It was a terrible night, with many injured and dead. It was not your fault."

Elrond only nodded. No one spoke.

After a while, Galadriel cleared her throat.

"That´s past now. Even if I can sympathize with the mayor, this will not justify his actions today."

She directed her gaze at the healer.

"Have you come to a decision concerning Arwen?"

Elrond looked at his wife. Celebrían bit her lip and made a helpless gesture.

"What about the twins?" she asked directing a questioning gaze at her mother.

"I advise to take them in. They have to know the truth."

Elrond placed his head in his hands. "They will have much to come to terms themselves, but I think they will agree."

"Then it is settled," Galadriel said. "I will wait until morning and treat Arwen before she wakes. Elrond, Celebrían, you will have to talk with the boys and keep them occupied."

"And I will stand watch that no one gets the wiser about what´s happening." Celeborn rose and inclined his head when Glorfindel silently followed him.

…

Two days later the entourage of elves left Tharbad. Erestor had done a good job to give as many answers to inquiring townspeople yet, as was his wont, he never really answered any question. From the mayor they had seen no further sign.

Elrond sighed relieved when they had reached the outskirts of the town. Galadriel´s intervention had worked. Arwen was still subdued, yet the beginning signs of fading were lessening. Elladan and Elrohir did their best to keep their sister occupied and cheering her up.

Much work lay ahead of the healer to heal the wounds, bodily and mentally, done to his family.

Celebrían squeezed the hand of her husband.

"Let us return home, my love."

Elrond nodded and looked fondly at his already departing children. He squeezed a slender hand back. The Lord and Lady of Light brought up the rear.

End


End file.
